<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dance by Yelir61</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852851">The Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61'>Yelir61</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Drunkenness, F/F, Love Hotels, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toko attempts to ask Byakuya to come with her to the school dance. It does not quite work out as she anticipated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toko stepped back, surveying her handwork. Perfect! The banner, the balloons, the table covered in cupcakes and flowers, it was all ready! The perfect invitation to the school dance! With something like this behind her, Master would have to go out with her! They’d dance the night away, and after that...Toko wiped away a bit of drool. The plan was foolproof!</p><p>At least, it seemed that way, until the one who opened the empty classroom door was Komaru, rather than Master. The girl stood stunned, hand still on the doorknob, as she took in the sight before her.</p><p>“Uh-” Toko swallowed, uncertain of how to explain. “This-this is-”</p><p>“Oh, Toko!” Komaru said, her eyes watering. “Yes! Absolutely, yes!” She threw her arms around the flustered girl, who stood frozen as a statue. “I would love to go with you! I’m so happy!”</p><p>Toko spluttered, torn between pushing Komaru off of her and enjoying the warmth of her arms around her. People didn’t usually touch Toko. “Wait! This isn’t-I mean-” she babbled, trying to explain the mistake.</p><p>Komaru wasn’t listening. “I’ll have to get a dress,” she said, still hugging Toko tightly. “I don’t really have anything fancy at home. It is sort of last minute, but I’m sure I can find something! Are you going to wear a suit?”</p><p>“Why would I wear a suit?” Toko asked angrily. “Do I look like a guy to you? Do you look at me and think ‘oh, she is so ugly, she must really be a guy’; is that it?’”</p><p>“No, of course not!” Komaru said insistently, finally releasing Toko. “I just know that sometimes, when girls ask out other girls, one of them wears a suit.”</p><p>“Where did you learn that? Do you read it in one of your trashy manga?” Toko asked, temporarily distracted from explaining the mistake.</p><p>“Well...maybe,” Komaru said evasively. “That doesn’t mean it isn’t true though! But it is fine if you wear a dress. I’m sure you’ll look pretty cute,” she said with a wink.</p><p>Toko reddened. “Cute? Wh-what are you even talking about, idiot? I’m not cute. I’ve never been cute”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Komaru said in a sing-song voice. “You look pretty cute right now, blushing like that.”</p><p>“I’m not blushing!” Toko insisted, covering her face. “You are just going blind. You spent too long staring at my face, and it has damaged your eyes.”</p><p>Komaru giggled. “Seriously, Toko, thanks,” she said in a quieter voice. “I admit, I was kind of jealous of Makoto. I’ve never been to something like a dance before, but I’ve always wanted to. It’s going to be so much fun!”</p><p>Toko sighed. This was going to be painful. “Yeah, about that…” she said reluctantly.</p><p>“You really went all out to ask me!” Komaru said happily, looking around. “Flowers, balloons, food; it’s like something out of a romance manga.”</p><p>“Hey! Don’t compare my hard work to that dreck!” Toko protested. “This is way better than anything you’d see in your stupid comics.”</p><p>Komaru smiled. “Yeah, maybe,” she admitted. “None of them have ever made me feel like this. I feel so...giddy! It is like someone came and filled me up with hot air, and I could float away.”</p><p>Toko bit her lip. God, this was going to be awkward! “Actually, this was…”</p><p>“Do you mind if I have one of these cupcakes? I haven’t eaten anything since lunch,” Komaru asked, holding one up.</p><p>Toko sighed. “Sure, go ahead,” she said in resignation. She owed Komaru that much, for pranking her like this. Even though it had been an honest accident, it still felt bad to admit. “Anyways, isn’t it pretty normal not to eat after lunch? Dinner isn’t for awhile.”</p><p>“You always have to have a snack between lunch and dinner,” Komaru insisted. “Every high school girl knows that! Otherwise, you’ll…” she trailed off, staring at a paper on the table.</p><p>“What?” Toko asked irritably. “Is there something wrong with the cupcake? I didn’t make them.” She swore, if Teruteru had put something in them…</p><p>“What?” Komaru asked, looking up. She was blushing, her cheeks turning a deep red that Toko couldn’t help but find cute. “Ah, no! Nothing’s the matter! Nothing at all!” She smiled unconvincingly, before stuffing the cupcake in her face. “‘Anyways, I gotta go,” she said, barely understandable with her mouth full. “See ya!” She rushed out of the room.</p><p>“Wait!” Toko called after her. “I didn’t mean to…” she trailed off, sighing. That damn Kormaru, never letting her get a word in edgewise! Now she’d have to try and explain the misunderstanding over text, or by calling her, which would be about a million times worse. She’d been so excited about Toko asking her out, too. She’d be crushed to learn the truth. It reminded Toko uncomfortably of how she had been stood up in the past.</p><p>Of course, there was another solution, a voice in the back of her mind whispered. She could just...go along with the misunderstanding. It was just one night, after all. She could pretend that she had meant to ask Komaru to the dance, let the girl have a fun time, and make a move on Master another time. Seeing the girl’s face shine with happiness had made her feel pretty good, after all. It could just be a friends night. It wasn’t as though she’d had many of those before.</p><p>Toko clenched her fist, her mind made up. She’d do it! She’d take the idiot out, they’d both have a fun time, and then she’d think up something even more romantic to spring on Master! The plan was foolproof! There was no way it could go wrong!</p>
<hr/><p>Komaru closed the door to her bedroom, sinking to the ground. Finally alone, she covered her face and groaned. What was she going to do now? How could she look Toko in the face again?</p><p>She hadn’t expected anyone to ask her to the dance. She was just Makoto’s little sister, after all. Not an Ultimate, or anything. So, when Toko had asked her, she’d been so happy, she’d almost cried. She considered the Ultimate Writing Prodigy a close friend, but it was always hard to tell what Toko thought of her. Sometimes, she seemed to hate her; other times she seemed almost as devoted to Komaru as she was to Byakuya. Either way, she’d never imagined just how attached to her it turned out Toko was.</p><p>Komaru rubbed at her cheeks, trying to drive her blush down. That paper! She’d only noticed it when she had grabbed a cupcake that had been resting on it. A printout for an all-night reservation at the Hotel Kumasutra, the night of the dance! A reservation for a room at a love hotel. On the night Toko was taking her to a dance. Which meant…</p><p>Komaru squeezed her eyes shut. What was she going to do? Her, Toko, a love hotel? She wasn’t prepared for this at all! She never even kissed someone before. But less then a week from now, she and Toko…</p><p>She shook her head. No way! No way, no way, no way! It was way too soon! Just because she’d agreed to go to the dance with Toko, didn’t mean that she was ready to do...that! That wasn’t normal, right? They should have to do way more stuff together before they got to that! Like going on dates to cafes, or the movies. Doing it right after a dance was…</p><p>...pretty common, now that she thought about it. She’d read plenty of manga where the main couple had a romantic night together after a school dance. But that didn’t mean that she and Toko would! She’d just have to explain that to her when Toko came to pick her up. Or maybe when the dance ended. She couldn’t put it off too long, though. She didn’t want to be telling her right outside the hotel door. Or when she was laying on the bed, and Toko was climbing on top of her…</p><p>Komaru rushed to her bed, burying her face into a pillow. She felt as though steam were coming out of her ears. What was she going to do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toko stared into the mirror, feeling sick. What was she doing? The dress had looked so good in the store. Black, with long sleeves and a skirt that reached the ground. Simple, but elegant. But on her, it looked hideous! Like someone had taken a pig and stuffed it into a tutu. Why did she ever think this was a good idea? She looked awful enough normally; she didn’t need to turn herself into a freakshow!</p>
<p>Thankfully, she hadn’t been stupid enough to try and put on makeup. Not again. No point in tarting herself up when she’d just end up looking like a clown. One of those sad, drunk clowns you’d see in an Italian opera. If she was going to look ugly no matter what, she’d rather be her authentically ugly self!</p><p>She ran her hands through her unusually clean hair nervously. She’d even bothered to take a shower for this! So much work, and for what? So she could stand awkwardly next to Komaru for five minutes until some guy asked her to dance? Then off the cute girl would go, leaving her standing by herself, surrounded by couples. Someone would ‘accidentally’ spill their punch on her dress. Then, while she tried to dry it off with paper towels in a bathroom stall, she’d end up overhearing a group of popular, pretty girls talking about how hideous she was, and wondering why she even bothered to come. Then she’d run out of the bathroom, crying, only to realize that she left her dress in the stall! So she’d end up on the dance floor in her underwear, while everyone laughed, until the police came to arrest her! Gah! This night was going to be a disaster!</p><p>There was nothing for it. She’d just have to tell Komaru that the dance was off. Admittedly, it was late notice, since the dance was tonight, but there were no other options. She picked up her phone, dialing the number nervously. She hated talking on the phone, but letting Komaru down in person would be even harder. The idiot could make the saddest expressions. It made telling her no very difficult. Toko had thought she was being manipulative at first, but she had eventually realized Komaru just didn’t have much of a filter. When she was sad, she cried waterfalls. When she was scared, she clung to Toko’s arm so hard, she swore they’d have to amputate it afterwards. And when she was happy, her smile was so bright, it was blinding.</p><p>Toko’s thumb hovered over the call button, thinking about Komaru’s smile. She’d been ecstatic when she thought Toko had asked her to the dance. How crushing would her despair be, when Toko cancelled on her? The higher the peak, the lower the valley, after all. Would she even be able to recover? Would she spend the rest of her life indoors, still wearing her dance dress, until she was an old woman? Could Toko really do that to her?</p><p>Toko sighed, putting down her phone. No, she couldn’t. Not to Komaru. Somehow or other, the girl had managed to sneak her way into Toko’s heart, alongside her brother and Master. She didn’t know how; as Komaru was so fond of saying, she was just an ordinary high school girl. Makoto could make friends with just about anyone, and Master was...well, Master of course! And yet, this ordinary high school girl had somehow gotten past her defenses. It was incredibly annoying.</p><p>She sighed, checking the clock. She didn’t have much time. The dance was being held at the gymnasium, so normally, it’d just be a short walk from the dorms. But Komaru, not being a student at Hope’s Peak Academy, still lived with her parents. Toko had already rented a fancy limo, when she had been planning to invite Master, so she had offered to pick Komaru up.</p><p>Toko sighed again, thinking about how much of her planning had been wasted. Even for an accomplished author, a night at the Hotel Kumasutra wasn’t cheap! Master would never settle for anything but the best, of course, and Toko had wanted their first time to be perfect. A dark room, lit only by candles, with soft music playing in the background. She’d gently push him away from her, and he’d fall back easily onto the bed, powerless to resist her. Slowly, teasingly, she’d undress, giving him a show as she let her dress hit the floor. With her back turned to him, she’d slip off her underwear, turning around to see her bright smile give way to shocked wonder. She’d be frozen on the bed, torn between awe and need, as Toko climbed up beside her, to whisper in Komaru’s ear…</p><p>Toko started, wiping drool from her mouth. What? Komaru? What-what was Komaru doing in her imaginings? This was all wrong! She wasn’t-her feelings for Komaru weren’t like that! Wasn't it enough that the idiot had taken Master’s place as her partner to the dance? Did she have to take his place in her fantasies too?</p><p>She hurried out of the school, doing her best to banish the daydream. It didn’t mean anything, she told herself. She was just stressed. Well, more stressed than usual. Between that, and going to the dance with Komaru after planning to go with Master for long, her brain had just gotten them mixed up! That’s all it was, a simple mix-up. Toko repeated this to herself as she got in the back of the limo, relaxing slightly when the car took off. She just needed to focus on getting through tonight. Komaru would have a wonderful evening, she’d survive whatever terrible things happened to her, and things would be back to normal the next day. It would be fine. Everything would be fine.</p><p>“Achoo!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaru twirled around, examining herself in the mirror happily. Her mom had helped her pick out a cute blue dress, and she looked great! It was a little short, but that was alright. She needed to have her legs free to dance, after all! She had never really danced before, but she had watched a few videos online about it.  She was pretty sure she’d be alright, as long as Toko didn’t expect her to dip her or something.</p>
<p>Someone tapped on her door. “Come in!” she called, still twirling. This dress was kind of short, wasn’t it? But still, it was so cute!</p><p>“You look great!” Makoto said, entering the room with a smile.</p><p>“Makoto!” Komaru said happily, turning around. “I didn’t know you were home!”</p><p>“I just came to get dressed,” he said, gesturing to himself. He was dressed in a simple black suit, that their parents had originally gotten him for some family event or other last year. It was a little small, and he kept tugging at the sleeves. “Are you going to the dance too?”</p><p>“Yep! Someone asked me,” Komaru said, grinning. “Someone from your class, actually.”</p><p>“Oh, really? That’s great!” Makoto said, beaming. “Who?”</p><p>A series of hard knocks at the door downstairs interrupted them. “Come and see!” Komaru said, skipping her way down the stairs. She stopped in front of the mirror in the entrance hall, did her best to flatten that one hair that always wanted to stick up, and took a breath. Getting picked up to go to a dance was a big moment in a high school girl’s life! If this were a movie, there would totally be a romantic song playing when she opened the door. Komaru has considered setting one up to play, but she knew Toko would think it was cheesy and mock her. Besides, getting dressed up and riding in a limo were romantic enough.</p><p>Another hard knock shook her from her thoughts. “Coming,” she said, before opening the door. Immediately, Toko barreled past her, nearly knocking her to the ground as she forced her way into the house. “Oh, very nice! Very, very, very nice!” she said, head jerking about to take everything in. “Lots of knicks, lots of knacks. And a tasty-looking Komaru, to give some smacks!” She laughed wildly, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.</p><p>Komaru stared at Toko blankly. The girl was wearing a beautiful black dress, that trailed along the floor. Unfortunately, it looked as though the bottom of the skirt had been dragged through the mud at some point, and it had also ripped in several places. “Your dress...” Komaru said feebly, reaching out as though she could fix it.</p><p>“Yes, yes, what a pain!” Toko complained. “So hard to walk, so hard to run! Still, am I not gorgeous? Am I not a delight for the eyes?” She posed dramatically for a moment, before dissolving into a giggling fit.</p><p>“You-you do look wonderful,” Komaru said awkwardly. “It-it really suits you.” It did. Even dirty and torn, Toko’s dress looked great. So elegant and mature. Hers seemed silly and childish by comparison.</p><p>“Awwww…” Toko said, drawing out the word. “Such a sincere compliment! Such a wholesome girl! Oh, I’m going to have such fun ruining you!”</p><p>“Ru-ruining me?” Komaru asked worriedly. Instantly, her mind flashed to the hotel reservation, and she turned red. “W-wait,” she said, covering her mouth. “What are you planning? What-”</p><p>“Jack?” Makoto asked, coming down the stairs slowly. He had a wary expression on his face, and his eyes were fixed on Toko. “Jack, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Ah, if it isn’t the Makster!” Toko said with a purr, sliding up to Komaru. “Looking so unbearably pretty in his dorky little suit! Sorry cutie, but I’ve got a date already. Unless you wanna make a sibling sandwich?” She cackled again, looping her arm around Komaru’s.</p><p>Makoto’s eyes darted to Komaru. “This is who is taking you to the dance?” he asked incredulously.</p><p>“Ah, no!” Komaru said quickly, mentally kicking herself. She should have realized this was Jack! For some reason, she always had a hard time immediately realizing when the two had switched. Toko had used this as proof that she was an idiot. Komaru had argued that Jack and Toko had more in common then she wanted to admit. “I’m going with Toko!”</p><p>“Oh.” Makoto relaxed a little, but was still obviously tense. “So, why is Jack here?”</p><p>“Beats me, Big Mac,” Jack said, yawning. “Woke up in the back of a car, no idea what was going on. So, checked through the other me’s phone, read through her texts, took some upskirt shots, sent them to Master, and figured out we’re taking Komaru out for a spin! Come on, spin, spin!” she yelled, darting away and clapping. Komaru hesitantly twirled a few times. “Agh! My heart!” Jack cried dramatically, clutching her chest. “I saw panties! My pure, maidenly heart!” She collapsed to the ground.</p><p>“You couldn’t see my panties!” Komaru said indignantly, pushing her skirt down. It wasn’t that short! She hoped.</p><p>“I can from down here,” she said with a leer. Laughing again, Jack leaped back into a standing position. “Well, madame, shall we be going?” she said, gesturing towards the still-open door. “Your chariot awaits!”</p><p>Komaru hesitated. She wasn’t afraid of Jack, per se; whatever her reputation, the girl had never actually done her any harm. And there wasn’t much time to get to the dance. Her best chance was to go, and hope that Toko returned soon. “Alright. Let’s go,” she said, walking briskly out the door.</p><p>“Jack...” Makoto said warningly.</p><p>“Jeez! Relax, Makalcious!” Jack said, rolling her eyes. “I’ll bring your precious sister back safe and sound after we’ve had our fun. Should only take two or three days; a week tops!” She dashed out the door, managing to scramble into the limo before Komaru could.</p><p>“Wow! This is incredible!” Komaru said in awe, when she was finally seated. It really was like something from a movie! The seat she was sitting on was really more like a big couch, and there was a whole refrigerator in the middle filled with drinks! There was even soft music playing; some classical piece Komaru couldn’t identify. It was enough to make her forget all about Jack’s behavior.</p><p>At least, until the girl climbed into her lap. “H-hey! What are you doing?” Komaru said nervously, as Jack sat on her thighs, facing her. She was way too close!</p><p>“Just taking a closer look,” Jack said absently. She reached out and put her hand on Komaru’s face, turning it slightly to the side. “Yeah, you’re cute alright,” she said, more to herself then to Komaru. “Who’d have thought? Guess my palate’s expanding.”</p><p>“Could-could you please get off?” Komaru asked anxiously. This was way too intimate! Especially with Jack. She had seen this scene a million times before. Holding her face like this; this would naturally lead into a kiss! She wasn’t prepared!</p><p>“You want me to get off? Someone’s eager!” Jack said with a laugh. “But you gotta work harder than that to please me!” She rocked her hip once, and Komaru drew in a sharp breath. “So, up for a little fun on the way? You seem like a girl who could show a girl a good-achoo!”</p><p>Fortunately, Jack had tilted her head away, so she didn’t sneeze in Komaru’s face. Unfortunately, this still left Toko sitting in her lap, cradling her face with her hand. “Wha-what? What are you doing?” Toko scrambled out of her lap, retreating to the other side of the limo. “You! What are you, a drunk middle-age man? Assaulting a high school girl.”</p><p>“Assaulting you?” Komaru asked incredulously. “You crawled into my lap!”</p><p>“A likely story! Saw me sleeping and thought you could have some fun, huh? Is that what does it for you, assaulting sleeping girls?”</p><p>“No! It was the other you! She crawled into my lap!”</p><p>“Oh,” Toko said, deflating. “I guess that makes more sense. Why would you want to assault such a hideous girl anyways? Waiting till the dance to target some beauty, am I right?”</p><p>“I’m not going to assault anyone!” Komaru said exasperatedly. “Anyways, I’m glad you’re back. So, how do I look?” She did her best to straighten her dress, sitting up straight.</p><p>Toko stared at her in silence for a moment. “Childish,” she said finally. “And indecent. Seriously, what is with that skirt? Were you that eager to show off those legs of yours?”</p><p>“Do you like the way my legs look?” Komaru asked, touching them lightly.</p><p>Toko blushed. “No! Well, I mean, they’re good-looking. But anyone with eyes would say that.”</p><p>“Thanks, Toko,” Komaru said shyly. “You look beautiful.”</p><p>Toko scoffed. “Oh please! I don’t need your pity compliments.”</p><p>“I mean it! You look so elegant, and sophisticated. Like you’re getting ready to walk the red carpet and accept an award.”</p><p>Toko squirmed, unused to the praise. “Well...thanks,” she said after a moment. “But your dress is still childish.”</p><p>Komaru smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”</p><p>“I didn’t say I liked it!”</p><p>“Oh, I know. But I can tell.”</p><p>“You!” Toko huffed, crossing her arms. This girl! Who did she think she was, to play with her emotions like this? “You better help me have a good time tonight! This is my first time too, you know!”</p><p>Komaru went pale. “First time?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve never been to a dance before, either,” Toko admitted grudgingly. She had always skipped school events like these in the past.</p><p>“Oh, the dance! Right!” Komaru laughed nervously. “Of course, I want you to have a good time too. But, after the dance…”</p><p>The limo came to a stop. “We’re here,” Toko said redundantly, getting out of the car after the driver opened the door. Begrudgingly, she offered her hand, to help Komaru get out of the car.</p><p>Komaru bit her lip, before accepting it. There was no reason for her to worry. She and Toko were going to go in, have a great time dancing, talking, and eating delicious food, and then she’d politely ask Toko to take her home. She wouldn’t even have to bring up the hotel thing. She could just say that she was feeling tired and wanted to go to sleep. She didn’t need to overthink this. She just had to focus on having a great night!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toko’s eyes darted back and forth as she and Komaru walked toward the gym. What was she doing here? She should be in her room, working on the draft for her next book. Not outside, pretending like she was some sort of popular girl. There were tons of people walking with them, and she was amazed none of them had stopped to laugh at her yet. Maybe they wanted to build up her confidence first, before they pulled the rug out from under her. They’d stuff the ballot box so that she’d be crowned the queen of the dance, before dumping a bucket of pig’s blood on her. Well, she’d show them! She’d show them all!</p>
<p>“Wow!” Komaru exclaimed loudly, shaking Toko from her thoughts of vengeance.”Everyone looks so fancy!” She was craning her head around as they walked, taking in all of the suits and dresses the people around them were wearing. “I feel kind of undressed.”</p>
<p>“You are,” Toko said bluntly. “But it doesn’t matter. You’re cute, so no one will care.” Meanwhile, she could be wearing an outfit worthy of the Ultimate Fashionista, and all anybody would notice was her hideous face.</p>
<p>Komaru blushed, dropping her gaze. “Thanks, Toko,” she said shyly.</p>
<p>“It-it wasn’t a compliment!” Toko said hastily. “It’s just a fact! Jeez, you’re vain!”</p>
<p>“Calling someone cute is a compliment!” Komaru argued. “I mean, you look gorgeous right now. That is a fact, but it is still a compliment!”</p>
<p>“I-no it isn’t!” Toko said, flustered. “It’s not-I’m not gorgeous!”</p>
<p>“Yes you are,” said Komaru in her sing-song voice.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not!”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“Aha!” Komaru said, pointing dramatically. “You admit you’re gorgeous!”</p>
<p>“I-” Toko went over the exchange in her head, before frowning. “Who are you, Bugs Bunny?”</p>
<p>Komaru giggled. “You look wonderful, Toko,” she said in a softer voice. “I’m really happy that I get to be here with you.”</p>
<p>“Well...good!” said Toko, letting out a small huff. “You’d better appreciate it!”</p>
<p>Komaru smiled, and Toko fought to hold onto her scowl. They were approaching the entrance, where a worn-looking woman was arguing with a boy dressed in a black robe. “Asmodeus is my companion for this evening,” the boy intoned in a deep voice. “Stand not in our way, mortal, or face our terrible wrath.”</p>
<p>“You can’t bring a snake to the dance, Gundham,” the woman said tiredly. “I know it’s trained, but some people are afraid of them.”</p>
<p>“And because of their small-minded, foolish fears, Asmodeus is to be denied a night of merriment?” Gundham asked incredulously. A large, white snake head had emerged from the neck of his robe, tasting the air with its tongue. “Nay! This vile injustice shall not stand! Name your master, slave, that I might make my displeasure known to them.”</p>
<p>“You can take it up with the headmaster if you want. He should still be in his office,” the woman said, looking past Gundham. “Next!”</p>
<p>The boy swept away haughtily, and Toko approached, offering her invitation to the woman. “Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy,” the woman read, before glancing up at Toko. “Everything looks in order. Is this your plus one?” she asked, gesturing to Komaru.</p>
<p>“Yep! I’m hers!” Komaru said cheerfully, before freezing. “I mean, not hers. Not like, all the time. I’m her date. To the dance.”</p>
<p>“Smooth,” Toko said dryly. “Yeah, she’s with me.”</p>
<p>“It’ll be awhile before you can get inside,” the woman said, writing something down on her clipboard. “There was a fight on the dance floor, and they’re still cleaning up the mess.”</p>
<p>“A fight?” Komaru asked worriedly. “What kind of fight?”</p>
<p>“Nothing dangerous. Just a couple of idiotic teenage boys, arguing which one of them got to lead.” The woman rolled her eyes. “Feel free to head back to your rooms, if you like. I have both your names written down here, so you shouldn’t have any trouble getting in.”</p>
<p>Toko waited until they were a few steps away from the entrance, before sighing. “Well, the night is off to a good start. Want to wait in my room? I might be able to get some of this mud off my dress.”</p>
<p>Komaru bit her lip. “Your room?” she asked timidly. “Are you...inviting me back to your room?”</p>
<p>Toko frowned at her, puzzled. “Uh, yeah? My room is where I am most comfortable. I don’t mind you being there. It’s not like your room; it’s not filled with incest managa and used tissues.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have either of those things in my room!” Komaru protested.</p>
<p>“Sure you don’t, Miss Brother-Complex,” Toko said sarcastically. “Anyways, the only things in my room are my drafts. I don’t care if you read them; direct exposure to real literature might break your addiction to those awful comics.”</p>
<p>Komaru threw up her hands. “Fine, let’s go!”</p>
<p>After all, Toko wouldn’t try anything...lewd...before the dance, right? That was what the hotel room was for. They were just going to hang out for a few minutes, while Toko fixed her dress. Toko wasn’t <i>really</i> inviting her back to her room. Not in the way she was worried about. She was just overthinking things. Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stupid key. Never where it’s supposed to be,” Toko grumbled, digging through her bag. Komaru stood next to her, anxiously glancing around. It was silly, but she couldn’t help feeling nervous, like someone was going to call her out for standing outside Toko’s door. It wasn’t like she was doing anything wrong! There wasn’t even anyone around. They were alone. Just the two of them. About to go into Toko’s room.</p><p>“There we go!” Toko said triumphantly, unlocking the door. “Now we can-you alright? You’re all red,” Toko said, frowning.</p><p>“I-I’m fine!” Komaru said quickly.</p><p>“O-kay,” Toko said, clearly unconvinced. “Well, come on in.” She opened the door and gestured inside.</p><p>Komaru swallowed, before entering the room. The dorm room was similar to Makoto’s, save for the incredible amount of books stacked everywhere. Aside from a bookcase that could barely be seen underneath all the books stacked atop and around it, a desk, overflowing with papers, and a bed were the only major pieces of furniture. “Just sit at my desk while I clean up,” Toko said, entering the room behind her. She closed the door, locking it out of habit.</p><p>“You-you don’t have a desk chair,” Komaru said nervously, very aware of the locked door.</p><p>“What? Of course I have-” Toko glanced back, before frowning. “Oh. It’s got stuff on it,” she said, gesturing to a pile of books next to the desk. She sighed. “Okay, just sit on the bed, then.”</p><p>“I-I can just stand,” Komaru said hesitantly.</p><p>“Oh, just sit down!” Toko snapped. “I promise, the sheets are clean. Someone comes and collects them every few days. Or what, you think I’m so filthy that they’ll be dirty already?”</p><p>“That’s-that’s not what I meant!” Komaru said flustered. She gingerly lowered herself onto the foot of the bed.</p><p>Toko watched her, frowning. “What’s with you, anyways?” she asked suspiciously. “You’re acting weird.”</p><p>“I-I’m not,” Komaru insisted. “I’m just-excited! For the dance!”</p><p>Toko snorted. “Just don’t get too excited. Those are clean sheets.” She walked into the bathroom, closing the door.</p><p>Komaru let out a breath, flopping back onto the bed. What was with her tonight? Toko was right; she was acting weird. There was nothing odd about waiting in a friend’s room while they fixed their outfit! But her stupid brain had to make a big deal of it, like Toko was going to ravish her as soon as she came in. Maybe she really had read too many romance manga.</p>
<hr/><p>Toko examined her dress, hanging on the bathroom door. God, other her was the worst! How had she managed to get so much mud on it in such a short time? She wiped away at it gingerly with a wash cloth, before sitting on the toilet and burying her face in her hands. Why on earth had she ever agreed to go to a dance? Just to spare Komaru’s feelings? Why did she even care about that idiot’s feelings?</p><p>This wasn’t good. She needed to relax. Happy thoughts; she needed happy thoughts. The beach, that was a good one. A private island, with just her and Master. She’d be lying on a towel under an umbrella, relaxing. She’d be wearing a fancy one piece, and have a flower behind one ear. She’d prop herself up to see Master emerge from the water, heading towards her. He’s smiling at her, and she can tell he’s thinking something dirty. He’s only wearing a black micro bikini, and Toko can’t help but be excited at the sight. He’s jogging, so his breasts are bouncing quite noticeably. They look like they’ll escape his top any moment. When he finally reaches her, Toko is quivering with excitement. “Mind if I join you?” Komaru asks with a purr, slowly getting on to her knees. She places her hands on Toko’s knees, slowly pushing them apart…</p><p>Gah! Not again! Toko slapped her cheeks, which were already bright red. That was the second time that idiot had snuck into one of her fantasies! Why? Who gave her permission to do that? Toko ran some cold water, splashing it onto her face. This dance business was bad for her brain. This was why she should stick to writing, and let other people do social stuff. What if she kept having weird thoughts like this? What if she saw Master at the dance, and she accidentally pictured him wearing a micro bikini? She’d have a full-on meltdown right on the dance floor, and they’d lock her away for sure!</p><p>Toko was breathing so rapidly, she accidentally inhaled some water. Coughing and spluttering, she stumbled back, before sneezing violently.</p>
<hr/><p>Komaru had to admit, she was a little jealous. The beds at Hope’s Peak were actually really comfortable! She didn’t know how thread counts worked, exactly, but she was pretty sure these sheets must have a lot. And the mattress was perfect! One of the perks of being an Ultimate, she guessed.</p><p>“My, my, my! What a delectable dish lies before me!”</p><p>Komau opened her eyes and gasped. Toko was standing in front of her, in only her underwear! Staring down at her with an expression that could only be described as hungry. “Such a tasty treat!” she said, licking her lips. “Forget being a snack; you’re an entree at least!” She cackled, clutching her stomach.</p><p>“Wh-what?” Komaru asked anxiously. What was Toko doing?! “I-I thought you were fixing your dress.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Toko asked, cocking her head. “But I can think of way funner things to be doing then that. Like you!” She took a few steps closer. Komaru hastily scrambled back onto the bed, until her head hit the wall. “Ow!” she said, rubbing it.</p><p>“Ha! Don’t hit that head too hard. Wouldn't want to lose what brains ya got!” Toko said, crawling onto the bed toward her.</p><p>“Um!” Komaru blushed bright red. She had to stop this! “What-what about the dance? I mean, we-we can’t stay too long! It’ll be starting soon!”</p><p>“Ugh! The dance? That’s not done yet?” Toko asked with a groan.</p><p>“Uh, no?” Komaru said, confused.</p><p>“Fiiiine,” Toko said in resignation, dragging the word out. “Guess that could be fun too. Watching you dance in the cute little outfit should whet my appetite anyways.” She grinned. “Can I get a taste, at least? Just to tide me over?”</p><p>“A-a taste?” Komaru asked uncertainly.</p><p>“Just on the lips! Nothing naughty,” Toko said, drawing an X over her heart. “You don’t want me to starve, do ya?”</p><p>Komaru bit her lip. “If-if it's just a kiss,” she said slowly. Her first kiss! A major milestone! “You-we can kiss,” she said with more certainty. “Just once.”</p><p>“Don’t mind if I do! Thanks for the food!” Toko said happily, practically diving towards her. Climbing into her lap, the girl reached out and took Komaru’s face in her hands. Komaru closed her eyes, as Toko brought their lips together.</p><p>As first kisses went, it was...forceful. Komaru had always imagined her first kiss being light and sweet. A peck after a night at the movies, or a nervous brushing of lips accompanying a confession behind the school building. Toko didn’t kiss like that. She was ravoueous, devouring Komaru’s mouth with her own. Komaru couldn’t help but moan as she felt Toko’s tongue enter her mouth, as the girl deepened the kiss further. She had never imagined being kissed like this before. This was way more extreme then she’d expected! But...it felt so good!</p><p>Toko finally broke the kiss, leaning back with a self-satisfied smirk. “Sooo?” she asked, still holding Komaru’s face. “Thoughts?”</p><p>Komaru panted, trying to catch her breath. “That was...good,” she finally managed in a small voice. “Really good.”</p><p>“Mhm. Mind if I get seconds?” Toko asked, bringing her face closer.</p><p>“Ah!” Komaru said, alarmed. “No, we can’t! The dance!” Another kiss like that, and who knows what would happen? Her legs already felt weak.</p><p>Toko sighed, but let go of her, scrambling off the bed awkwardly. “Fine! I’ll get dressed,” Toko said reluctantly. “There better be some dirty dancing at this party, girl! You think they’ll be a pole?”</p><p>“What?” Komaru asked, still dazed. “Uh, maybe?”</p><p>“Sweet! You’ve got the legs for it!” Toko said with a leer. “Heck, I might take a turn! This will be an interesting night!” She laughed, before returning to the bathroom.</p><p>Komaru slowly touched her lips. She could still feel them tingling. Her first kiss...wow! That had been so...intense! She had dreamed about her first kiss before, of course. Komaru was pretty sure every high school girl had. But the actual thing was way different. Did Toko always kiss like that? Would she kiss her like that in the hotel room, too?</p><p>Wait...hotel room? She wasn’t going to the hotel with Toko! What was she thinking? Komaru shook her head violently. She wasn’t ready for that! She was just going to the dance, and then she’d ask Toko to take her home. Nothing else. She’d already had her first kiss; that was more than enough for one evening!</p>
<hr/><p>“Achoo!”</p><p>Toko looked around desperately, before relaxing. Good, she was still in the bathroom. Looks like all the other her had had time to do was put on her dress. She examined it critically in the mirror. Relatively clean, no major tears. Good enough for a night out with a friend. Which Komaru was! Just a friend. Not someone she’d want to see in a micro bikini.</p><p>Toko opened the bathroom door, to see Komaru lying on the bed. “Oh, good. You’re still here,” she said in relief. “We should probably get going.” She frowned when Komaru didn’t respond. “Hey! Earth to Komaru! Come in, Komaru!”</p><p>“Toko!” Komaru said, jerking upright. “I-the dance! We-we have to go!”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I was saying!” Toko said impatiently. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”</p><p>Komaru swallowed. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.” she said quietly. “Sorry.”</p><p>“You don’t have a fever or something, do you?” Toko asked suspiciously. “Let me feel your forehead.” She took a few steps closer, and Komaru rolled off the bed in a panic. “No! No fever!” the girl said insistently. “Just-dance fever! Yeah!” She hopped from foot to foot, in what Toko guessed was her idea of dancing.</p><p>“Dance fever? God, you’re such a dork,” Toko said fondly. “As long as you’re not sick.”</p><p>“No, I’m definitely not sick!” Komaru said hurriedly. “I mean, I would have told you first if I was sick. I wouldn’t want you to catch it.”</p><p>“...Right,” Toko said slowly. “Anyways. Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Chihiro had to sum up their life in one word, they’d have to go with ‘complicated’. Complicated wasn’t necessarily bad, of course; the best programs they’d ever made were extremely complicated. Still, it made answering even basic questions about themselves difficult, if they wanted to be accurate.</p>
<p><i>What do you do?</i> The simple answer was that they were a programmer. The correct, complicated answer was that they were the creator, parent, teacher, friend, and occasional therapist of roughly a dozen Strong A.I.s. While programming was definitely an aspect of their talent, a good deal of it was simply talking to the programs they had created. Human interaction was the only way they could properly develop, after all.</p><p><i>Are you a boy, or a girl?</i> The simple answer was that they were a boy, who often dressed like a girl. The correct, complicated answer was that Chihiro hadn’t quite figured that out yet. Originally, they had been pretty certain they were a guy pretending to be a girl. For a while, they had entertained the thought that they might actually be a girl, with the body of a guy. Now, Chihiro wasn’t sure they fit neatly in one category or the other.</p><p><i>Do you have a significant other?</i> The simple answer was yes. The correct, complicated answer was also yes, with the caveat that they actually had two. When Taka and Mondo had approached them, and asked them if they would be interested in joining their relationship, Chihiro had been convinced they were hallucinating. It couldn’t have been a prank; neither Taka nor Mondo were the type to do something so mean spirited. So, seeing no reason to refuse, Chihiro had accepted, certain that at any moment they'd wake from this pleasant dream. It was only several days later, in the middle of a date at the movies, that Chirio had become convinced that it was real. A dream version of Mondo probably wouldn’t have hurled his drink at the screen and gotten them kicked out of the theatre.</p><p>Their relationship was complicated; that much was certain. Even putting aside all the normal issues that cropped up in polyamorous relationships, Taka and Mondo both had pretty...intense personalities. More than once, Chihiro had found themselves playing peacemaker between the two; helping to cool their tempers before things became too intense. Not that they’d been successful tonight. The two were being lectured right now for causing a commotion on the dance floor. Leaving Chihiro to nurse their drink alone, standing on the outskirts of the dance.</p><p>“Hey, Cheerio!” a loud voice called out behind them. Chihiro jumped, before turning around quickly.</p><p>“Oh, Jack,” they said worriedly. “What-what do you want?” Jack always made them feel nervous. Well, Jack probably made most people feel nervous, but Chihiro especially. They were well-aware that, as a “cross-dressing pretty boy”, they were right in the middle of her strike zone. They knew this, because she had told them so quite directly, while drooling heavily. Mondo had threatened to knock her block off, while Taka had shielded them with his body. Unfortunately, neither were nearby.</p><p>Thankfully, Jack seemed distracted. “You seen a girl running around here?” she asked, scratching her head. “Cutie in a blue dress, cut really short? Real nice legs, the kind that makes ya wanna run your tongue up and down ‘em?” Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, as if for emphasis.</p><p>“Why?” Chihiro asked warily. Jack scared them, but they didn’t want to sic her on someone else.</p><p>Jack rolled her eyes. “Relax, Chimichanga. I just found my girl’s earring,” she said, holding it up. “She’s been running around looking for it like a headless chicken. Not that I mind watching her work her little butt!” Jack said, laughing. “Buuut, I should probably get this to her.”</p><p>“Oh,” Chihiro said, relaxing a little. “Yeah, I saw her just outside the gym.”</p><p>“Gotcha. Thanks for the tip, cutie!” Jack said with a wide grin. She quickly sped off.</p><p>Chihiro watched her go with a frown. “‘My girl,’” they repeated quietly. “I hope that girl’s alright.”</p><hr/><p>Komaru searched the ground desperately. How could she have lost an earring so soon? She’d barely even done anything yet! When she and Toko had entered the gym, she had been enthralled. The whole thing was like something out of a movie! Streamers and ribbons hung from the ceiling, while couples mixed and chatted with each other next to a long table stacked with food. In the center of the room, space had been cleared for couples to dance, though none were doing so at the  moment. The only one on the dance floor was a blonde white girl in a fabulous gown, who was dancing strangely by herself with a pair of feather fans.</p><p>“Oh, it’s clear!” Komaru said happily, seizing Toko’s arm and dragging her onto the dance floor.</p><p>“H-hey! Knock it off,” Toko said, glancing around anxiously. “Don’t you know how to read a room? No one is dancing right now.”</p><p>“Well, then we’ve got more space!” Komaru said excitedly, waving to the blonde girl. “C’mon, do the Monkey with me!” She began to move her arms up and down, while bending her knees.</p><p>“What the heck is the Monkey?” Toko asked, confused.</p><p>“It’s a dance! I learned it online!” Komau explained.</p><p>“Well, it suits you,” Toko said snidely.</p><p>“Come on, Toko! Just try it!” Komaru pleaded.</p><p>Toko groaned. “God! Fine, I’ll try your stupid dance.” She began bending her knees as well, while waving her arms out straight. “This is ridiculous.”</p><p>“Yeah!!” Komaru said, grinning widely. She waved her arms enthusiastically, making funny expressions until Toko couldn't help but smile.</p><p>After fooling around for a little while longer on the dance floor, Komaru finally let Toko drag her to the refreshment table. “You don’t have any common sense at all, huh?” the girl said, shaking her head. “You can’t just dance when nobody else is!”</p><p>“Admit it, that was fun!” Komaru said, poking her.</p><p>Toko rolled her eyes. “You only get away with this stuff because you’re cute, you know!” she said, exasperated. “When a cute girl does something out of the ordinary, it’s ‘fun’ and ‘quirky!’ But when an ugly girl does it, it’s ‘disturbing’ and ‘time to throw rocks!’”</p><p>“Then, I guess you’re quirky?” Komaru said, grinning slyly. “Since you’re so cute!”</p><p>Toko blushed. “I-you,” she spluttered. “Stop making fun of me!”</p><p>“I’m not! You’re really cute, Toko,” Komaru said earnestly. “Especially when you blush. That multiplies your cute factor by like, 20!”</p><p>“I’m not blushing,” Toko said, covering her face. “I’ve just got a face rash! Plus acne!” She slowly lowered her hands, frowning.</p><p>“What?” Komaru asked, suddenly nervous. Toko was staring at her really intensely!</p><p>“Weren’t you wearing two earrings before?” Toko asked slowly.</p><p>Komaru reached up to feel her ears. “Oh no!” she gasped. “It must have fallen! But I swear I had them both when I left your room…”</p><p>“Relax, girl,” Toko said, smirking. “Aren’t you used to losing things by now? You are pretty clumsy.”</p><p>“C’mon, Toko!” Komaru protested. “These are my mom’s! I have to find it!”</p><p>“Alright, alright!” Toko grumbled. “We literally just got here, it can’t be too far. You check outside the gym. I’ll-achoo!”</p><p>“Bless you,” Komaru said automatically, before doing a double-take. “Uh, Toko?”</p><p>“Guess again!” Jack said with a cackle. She looked around, interested. “Ooooh! So many pretty boys! Is this a buffet?”</p><p>Komaru sighed. “Please don’t make a scene!” she said plaintively. “I want to have a good time tonight.”</p><p>Jack grinned. “Now, now,” she said, looping her arm around Komaru’s waist and pulling her close. “No need to be jealous! I’ve only got eyes for a pretty girl tonight!”</p><p>Komaru squirmed, uncomfortably aware of how close Jack was. “C’mon, Jack,” she complained. “Stop messing around! I lost one of my earrings and I can’t find it.”</p><p>“A lost earring, you say!” Jack said dramatically, pulling her even closer. She practically buried her face into Komaru’s neck. “Ah, I see! Indeed, this delicate ear lobe stands bare, bereft of its adornment!”</p><p>Komaru blushed, feeling Jack’s breath on her neck. “Yeah. So, we’ve got to-ah!” she cried, as Jack lightly nipped her ear. “Hey! Stop that!”</p><p>“Whaddya expect? Showing me something like that,” Jack whispered in Komaru’s ear. She couldn’t help but shiver. “Don’t you like it?”</p><p>“Of-of course not!” Komaru said, trying to sound stern. “Now, help me find my earring.”</p><p>“So bossy!” Jack complained, releasing her. “Very well, madame. Consider your lost jewelry found!” She sprinted off into the crowd, bowling several people over.</p><p>Komaru groaned, resting her forehead against the wall. Just remembering it was embarrassing! Jack doing this stuff normally would have been bad enough. But doing it all right after her and Toko’s first kiss...Komaru shook her head. It was too easy to forget that it was Jack, not Toko doing these things. She kept imagining that it was Toko who had pulled her close, that it was Toko who had nibbled on her ear. Would Toko have done those things, if she hadn’t stopped her in her room? Did she want Toko to do those things?</p><p>“Your gallant prince has returned, milady!” Jack said in a booming voicing behind her. “After a most successful hunt!”</p><p>Komaru turned quickly, to see Jack holding her earring. “Thank you, Jack!” she said eagerly, reaching for it.</p><p>Jack quickly pulled it away. “Not so fast, little lady,” she said, affecting a drawl. “Seems to me a reward is in order.”</p><p>Komaru sighed. “Fine! What do you want?”</p><p>“Welll...” Jack said slowly. “I do see a closet over there. If you’re worried about privacy.”</p><p>“Wh-what?” Komaru asked, eyes darting to the closet. “I’m-I’m not going in there with you!”</p><p>“Such a prude,” Jack said with a snort. “A dance, then. One little dance won’t kill ya, will it?”</p><p>Komaru bit her lip. “I guess not,” she said reluctantly. “Okay. Let’s dance!”</p><p>“There we go!” Jack said with a cheer. “Let’s boogie, hot stuff!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Komaru re-entered the gym, she saw that things had changed quite a bit. For one thing, there were way more people on the dance floor. For another, the music had been changed to something slow and romantic. “Ooooh,” Jack said gleefully. “Slow dancing!”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Komaru said nervously. She hadn’t minded the idea of dancing with Jack like she had with Toko; Jack might actually enjoy something as energetic and silly as the Monkey. But a slow dance…”Do you...wanna wait to dance?”</p><p>Jack glanced at her with a smirk. “Oh? Is the sweet, innocent Komaru getting nervous?” she asked playfully. “Afraid that you’ll be overcome by your feelings for me on the dance floor? I don’t mind if your hands wander…”</p><p>“I-no!” Komaru spluttered. “I just don’t want you to make a scene.”</p><p>“Relax, lady!” Jack said dismissively. “I know to read a room. Now, let’s go!” She grabbed Komaru’s hand, pulling her onto the dance floor. Komaru did her best to apologize to the couples they bumped into as Jack dragged them to the center.</p><p>Letting go of her hand, Jack took a step back, bowing deeply, before offering her own hand. Komaru couldn’t help but blush; it was just like something a prince character would do in a manga! Slowly, she reached out and took Jack’s hand.</p><p>Jack smiled gently, quite different from her usual face-splitting grin, before drawing her closer. Placing her free hand on Komaru’s hip, she took the lead, guiding her movements. Almost without thinking about it, Komaru placed her hands on Jack’s shoulders. “Wow Jack,”  she said, dazed. “You’re...actually a really good dancer.”</p><p>“But of course!” Jack said, quieter than normal. “I am a lady of refinement, after all.”</p><p>“A lady of refinement. You,” Komaru said, unable to keep the skepticism from her voice.</p><p>“I am!” Jack said, faux-indignant. “Debbie Downer saw to that. I can sing, I can dance, I can speak multiple languages...all the training a young lady needs.”</p><p>Komaru frowned. “You mean...Toko knows how to do all those things?”</p><p>“Of course!” Jack said, grinning. “What else does that shut-in have to do but practice and write?”</p><p>“I guess that makes sense,” Komaru said slowly. “Gosh. I knew Toko was cultured, but...I guess I didn’t realize just how mature she is. I don’t know how to do any of those things.”</p><p>“Bah!” Jack said, shaking her head and gazing off in irritation. “All that stuff doesn’t mean shit if you don’t use it. How often do you think I get to dance like this?”</p><p>“...Probably not very often.”</p><p>“Exactly! And you can bet Gloomy isn’t dancing any more than I am. So what’s the point?”</p><p>“Well,” Komaru said, blushing a little. Jack’s grip on her had tightened a little. “It is pretty nice right now.”</p><p>Jack glanced back at her, and smiled. “Well...maybe,” she allowed. “Guess I gotta thank her for some stuff. After all, she did manage to catch a cutie like you!”</p><p>Komaru blushed, looking down. Having Jack act like this was...weird. The girl was normally so boisterous and loud and...not-Toko. This wasn’t really like Toko either, but it was still nice. What if she acted like this all the time?</p><p>“Hey,” Jack said gently, tilting her chin up with one hand. “Komaru? Song’s over.” Indeed, people were clearing the dance floor, as a group of adults came in to give some sort of announcement. Komaru barely noticed any of this, however, too caught up in the moment. She could feel Jack’s fingers cupping her chin, her other hand still on her waist. Jack’s face seemed to fill her vision, eclipsing everything else. Slowly, Komaru let her eyes close.</p><p>Jack’s eyes widened in surprise, before she grinned. Carefully bringing her face to Komaru’s, she kissed the girl lightly on the lips. “All we’ve got time for now, girl,” she said, whispering in Komaru’s ear. “We gotta clear the floor!” Tugging on her waist, Jack guided the girl off the dance floor.</p><p>It was only when she bumped into the refreshment table that Komaru realized what she had done. “Gah!” she said, covering her mouth with both hands. She’d...she’d kissed Jack! Or, let Jack kiss her. What was wrong with her?</p><p>Jack frowned at her. “You alright?” she asked, tightening her grip a little. Oh god, Jack was still holding her! “Didn’t swallow a bug or something, did you?”</p><p>Komaru shook her head rapidly, still covering her mouth. She...she had to get out of here! “Bathroom,” she mumbled, pulling herself free of Jack. “Gotta...bathroom!” She bolted out of the gym.</p><p>Jack scratched the back of her head. “Wow! Hope she doesn’t piss herself,” she said, mystified. “Oh well. When you gotta go, you gotta-achoo!”</p><p>Toko glanced around, disoriented. “Oh, great,” she muttered. “Ditched again!” She knew this would happen! Komaru was probably off being chatted up by some hunk. At least it didn’t look like she’d been kicked out of the dance. No new stains on her dress, either.</p><p>With a sigh, Toko served herself a cup of punch. If she was going to be a wallflower tonight, she’d at least be a well-watered one. Sipping on it, she surveyed the room, looking for Komaru. Once she got done flirting with whatever handsome guy caught her attention, maybe she’d actually want to spend some time with her friend.</p><p>“Uh, excuse me? Toko?” a voice called out to her hesitantly.</p><p>Toko glanced in the direction of the voice. “Oh. Hey Chihiro,” she said, waving vaguely. “Where are the boyfriends?”</p><p>Chihiro blushed. “Still getting lectured for fighting, I think,” they said shyly. “Um, Toko? Do you know a girl in a blue dress?”</p><p>Toko scoffed. “You mean Komaru? Yeah, I know her. She’s my ‘date’ tonight. Or suppose to be.”</p><p>“Oh!” Chihiro said in surprise. “She’s your date?”</p><p>Toko fixed them with a glare. “Why are you so surprised? You think I’m so ugly that no one would want to go with me?”</p><p>“Oh, no! No, I didn’t mean to suggest that!” Chihiro quickly. “I’m sorry, Toko!”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Toko said in resignation. “It’s not like you’re wrong, anyways. She probably ditched me to go flirt with some guys.” She drained her cup.</p><p>Chihiro shook their head. “I don’t think that’s true! I heard her say that she was going to the bathroom just a minute ago.”</p><p>“Oh,” Toko said, blinking. “I guess...that makes sense. Wait, was she talking to the other-me? Is she okay?”</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah, she’s okay,” Chihiro said reassuringly. “When I saw that she was with Jack, I kept an eye on her. Jack didn’t do anything...dangerous.”</p><p>Toko let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good. Thanks, Chihiro.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s no problem,” they said eagerly. “I have to admit, I was surprised at how well they got along. Jack was acting really differently than usual with her.”</p><p>“I guess if anyone could get along with her, it’d be that idiot,” Toko said, pouring herself another cup of punch. “She is Makoto’s sister, after all.”</p><p>“Oh, she is?” Chihiro said, smiling. “That actually explains a lot! Did Makoto introduce you two?”</p><p>“Kind of,” Toko said, taking a sip. “We met at an orientation thing for new Hope’s Peak students. She was there with Makoto to ‘meet awesome famous people,’” Toko said, making air quotes with her free hand. “She got all excited when she found out I was a writer, and wouldn’t stop bugging me. Finally, I gave her my phone number just to shut her up, and we ended up hanging out a few times.”</p><p>“That sounds nice!” Chihiro said sincerely. “I actually first met Taka and Mondo at one of those as well, before we knew we’d be in the same class.”</p><p>“Oh,” Toko said, frowning, not seeing the connection. “Okay?”</p><p>“So, when did...Jack...first meet her?” Chihiro asked more hesitantly.</p><p>Toko shrugged. “No idea. Most of the time, I’ve got no clue what she gets up to.”</p><p>“I guess that’s true,” they admitted. “So, which one of you talked to her about it first?”</p><p>“About what?” Toko asked uncertainly.</p><p>Chihiro blushed again. “Well, Taka and Mondo asked each other first,” they said shyly. “They asked me together a few weeks later. I was just...wondering how you two did it.”</p><p>Toko frowned, trying to figure out what Chihiro was talking about. Did they mean the dance? “I’m the one who talked to Komaru,” she said firmly.</p><p>“Oh, I see,” Chihiro said, rubbing her neck in embarrassment. “I’m sorry for all the questions! It’s just, there aren’t many relationships like mine, so I was curious.”</p><p>“It’s not like poly relationships are totally unheard of,” Toko said darkly. “You know about my dad and my moms.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Chihiro said, wincing. “That’s...too bad. I’m glad that didn’t sour your opinion of them.”</p><p>Toko sighed. “No, that’d be stupid. It’s not like plenty of regular couples don’t turn out badly anyways.” Honestly, both Taka and Mondo had become a lot more tolerable once they started dating Chihiro. At the very least, they weren’t quite as loud.</p><p>Toko took another sip of punch. This stuff was actually really good! She wondered if it was hard to make. “Anyways, it’s too bad your boyfriends are idiots,” Toko said frankly. “It must be hard dealing with them.”</p><p>“No! Well, sometimes,” Chihiro admitted. “They are pretty competitive with each other. Just the other day, they decided to have a squats competition in the courtyard. So many people started crowding around as soon as they took their shirts off.”</p><p>“Ha! I’ll bet,” Toko said with a laugh, finishing off her cup. “Did you enjoy watching them sweat, too? Or are you the jealous type?”</p><p>Chihiro blushed deeply. “I-I enjoyed it,” they said in a small voice. “But it was still a big hassle!”</p><p>“Sure, sure!” Toko said dismissively. “Are they like that in bed, too?”</p><p>“Wh-what?” Chihiro asked in a high-pitched voice.</p><p>“Taka and Mondo!” Toko asked impatiently. “Are they competitive in bed too? Are they always wrestling with each other, or is one always on top?”</p><p>“I-I-” Chihiro stuttered, unable to speak.</p><p>“Or are you on top? That’d be a surprise,” Toko mused, pouring herself another cup of punch. “Meek and timid in public, but behind closed doors…”</p><p>“We-we haven’t done anything like that yet!” Chihiro finally got out. “I mean-we’ve done-ah!” They covered their face, bright red. “Please don’t ask me about that.”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Toko said, waving her cup airly. “I’ll let you off the hook. Oh, do you use hooks? For like, suspension? I’ve researched it, and as long as you attach it to a crossbeam, you don’t have to worry about them falling.”</p><p>“Toko!” Chihiro complained. “Wait. Have you and Komaru-nevermind! Nevermind!” they said quickly. “Toko, are you feeling okay? You’re acting weird.”</p><p>“Oh, I see how it is,” Toko sneered. “I’m ‘weird’, huh? Just the weird, creepy girl. You’re lucky I’m feeling so relaxed, or I’d have something to say to you!”</p><p>Chihiro paused. “Toko,” they said slowly. “Can I see that cup you’re holding?”</p><p>Toko passed Chihiro her cup without complaint. Chihiro sniffed it, before recoiling. “Toko! The punch has been spiked!” they said urgently.</p><p>“There are spikes in it?” Toko asked, alarmed. “Oh my god! Am I going to die?”</p><p>“No! I mean someone put alcohol in the punch. You’re drunk!”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous!” Toko said angrily. “I’m perfectly alright. I’m just waiting for Komaeda to come back.” She paused. “No, wait. Not Komaeda. Kodaka. No, that’s not it. The hot girl! The hot, sexy girl!”</p><p>Chihiro sighed. “Toko, I have to go tell someone about this. Can you come with me?”</p><p>“No! I’ve got to wait for the girl!” Toko said stubbornly. “The one in the micro-bikini! I can’t let some guy take her.”</p><p>Chihiro bit their lip, thinking. “Okay, just stay here!” they said quickly. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Sure, sure,” Toko said, waving. “I’ll just have some more punch.”</p><p>“No! Don’t-don’t do that,” they said lamely. “Just eat something!” Chihiro hurried off.</p><p>Toko scoffed, but grabbed a cookie. “So bossy,” she muttered, biting into it. “Definitely a top.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaru splashed some more cold water on her face, before looking into the mirror. Nope, still red! Was it dyed this color now? Was that a thing that could happen? Was this some sort of punishment for cheating? Komaru groaned, resting her forehead against the mirror.</p>
<p>Toko asking her to the dance had been wonderful. She could still remember how excited she’d been, seeing the banner and the ribbons and everything. And when she found out what Toko had planned for that night...well, that was sort of exciting too! In a different way. Not that she had intended on going through with it, of course! But, just knowing that Toko might think of her...like that, had made her feel all hot inside. And then, when Toko had...had kissed her, it’d been…</p>
<p>Komaru thumped her head against the mirror. So much had happened! She’d thought, if she ever had a high school romance, it’d be one of those slow burn, multi-volume affairs. The kind where the main couple didn’t kiss until graduation. Instead, tonight felt like a one-shot! So much development, crammed into so short a time. Wasn’t this all moving way too quickly?</p>
<p>And Jack... Komaru thumped her head harder. Whatever genre she thought her life might be, she’d never wanted it to be NTR! Why had she let Jack kiss her? She couldn’t make the excuse that Jack had forced herself on her; Jack had actually been way more restrained than normal. Toko had kissed her less than an hour before. Her very first kiss! Which was way more passionate then she had ever expected it to be. And yet, for some reason, she’d let Jack kiss her too.</p>
<p>Why did they have to look exactly alike? Well, she guessed it made sense that they looked alike, since they shared a body. But still! Of course she was going to feel strange when she saw the face of the girl she just kissed so close to hers! It didn’t mean that she...liked Jack! Obviously not, that was ridiculous! Jack was wild, and uncontrollable, and...dangerous! She didn’t want that!</p>
<p>Well, bad boy characters were pretty common as love interests, she had to admit. But that didn’t mean that she wanted one! She already had a love interest! What was she going to tell Toko? Wasn’t Jack basically her sister? She was pretty sure that even if they made “Sorry I Kissed Your Twin Sister” cards, Toko wouldn’t be very happy to receive one!</p>
<p>There was no way she could figure this out on her own! She needed to talk to someone about this. Komaru fumbled for her cellphone, dialing Makoto’s number. “Makoto!” she cried as soon as he picked up. “Please, you have to help me! I’m in the bathroom and I almost lost Mom’s earrings and I kissed my girlfriend’s twin sister and I don’t know what to do!”</p>
<p>The phone was silent for a moment. “What?” a cold voice asked sharply.</p>
<p>Komaru jerked the phone from her head. “You-you’re not Makoto!”</p>
<p>“An astute observation,” the voice said sarcastically. “Clearly, you share your brother’s quick wits.”</p>
<p>“Who-who is this?” Komaru asked angrily. “Why do you have Makoto’s phone? And how did you know he was my brother?”</p>
<p>“I am the most significant person you will ever have the opportunity to speak to. You should feel honored,” the voice said smugly. “As to why I know who you are, your brother has never learned how to be quiet. He talks endlessly, about every subject imaginable. I now know more about your insignificant family tree than I ever cared to. So when a ridiculous-sounding girl calls him in a panic, blathering on about some petty romantic drama, I can say with certainty that she is Komaru Naegi.”</p>
<p>“Why do you have his phone?” Komaru repeated, irritated. “I need to talk to him!”</p>
<p>“Makoto is...otherwise engaged,” the voice said, sounding faintly amused. “I took possession of his phone so that he would not be interrupted.”</p>
<p>“You stole it?” she asked, aghast.</p>
<p>“In plain terms, yes,” the voice said calmly. “I knew that some fool or other would attempt to contact him tonight, hoping that he would solve their self-inflicted problems. And because your brother is a bleeding heart, I knew that he would drop whatever he was doing to help them. I am tired of seeing him make a fool of himself in front of Kyoko, so I elected to give him the opportunity to not be a complete imbecile tonight.”</p>
<p>“Who’s Kyoko?” Komaru asked, mystified.</p>
<p>There was a long pause at the other end of the line. “Typical,” the voice said disgustedly. “So much blather, but he still manages to leave out vital information.”</p>
<p>“Wait. Does Makoto have a girlfriend?” Komaru asked excitedly.</p>
<p>“Ask him yourself!” the voice snapped. “This conversation is over.” The call ended.</p>
<p>Komaru glared at the blank screen. “I can’t ask him myself if you have his phone!” she yelled at it irritably. What a jerk! Now what was she supposed to do?</p><hr/>
<p>Toko munched on her cookie discontentedly. Too sweet! Everything here was too sweet. So much icing...whoever made these had obviously cared more about presentation than taste (Teruteru had been summarily banned from making anything for the dance). Just something for pretty girls to take pictures of and post online. Bah! Was the only decent thing at this table the punch?</p>
<p>Oh, the punch! That should help clear her mouth of the sticky sweetness! Toko quickly poured herself another cup, before pausing. Wait. There was something about the punch. And waiting. Punch...waiting...hang on. Was someone waiting for her to get them punch? </p>
<p>The girl! Toko smacked her forehead, nearly spilling her cup. She was supposed to be getting the girl punch! How could she have forgotten! She had to hurry, before the girl left with some guy! She was so hot, they’d be all over her!</p>
<p>Toko hurried away from the table, glancing about frantically. She had to be around here somewhere! Not looking where she was going, she immediately ran into someone.</p>
<p>“Gah! I’m sorry,” Toko blurted out, grabbing the boy’s jacket. “Have you seen the girl? I’ve got to get her to drink this punch!”</p>
<p>“You,” the boy said in disgust, looking down at her. Oh, he was really handsome! That perfect hair...those elegant glasses...that contemptuous gaze…</p>
<p>”Wow,” she said faintly.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch me,” the handsome boy said in a cold voice. “Back up three steps.” Toko did so without thinking about it.</p>
<p>Wait...she didn’t have time to be talking to this guy! She had to find “-Komaru!” she said triumphantly. “Where’s Komaru!”</p>
<p>The boy raised one eyebrow. “Komaru?” he repeated. “That's who you’re looking for?”</p>
<p>Toko nodded vigorously. “Yeah! I have to make her drink this punch, so she’ll stay with me and not go home with any pretty boys like you.” She frowned. “You’re not hiding her from me, are you? Because I'll-I'll fight you if I have to! I mean, I’ll probably lose, but I still might manage to mess up your perfect hair. And that would be the worst!”</p>
<p>The boy smiled. God, he had a wonderful smile! “As a matter of fact, I do know where she is,” he said calmly. “If you promise to leave me alone, I’ll tell you.”</p>
<p>“Tell me! Tell me!” Toko said desperately.</p>
<p>“Promise me that you’ll leave me alone!” the boy said sternly. “I don’t want you to enter my sight for the rest of the night.”</p>
<p>“I promise, I promise!” Toko said eagerly.</p>
<p>“She’s in the bathroom. The one nearest the gym, if I had to guess,” he said casually. “Now get out of here.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, handsome stranger!” Toko said happily, running away. She was finally going to get to see Komaru!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaru sighed, staring into the mirror, before taking a deep breath and balling up her fists. Alright! She could do this! She’d march right back into the dance, find Toko, and apologize! Hopefully, Toko would forgive her, and they could still have a fun time dancing and eating. She hadn’t ruined everything. Probably. Toko would understand if she explained everything properly. It wasn’t as though she made out with Jack, or something! She had just kissed her lightly, like a couple ending their first date. Her kiss with Toko had been way more intimate! Her whole body had felt like it was melting. Jack’s kiss had just left her...feeling…</p><p>Komaru groaned. Okay, maybe comparing the intensity of the two kisses was not the right way to explain this to Toko. She should probably just focus on apologizing. Slapping her cheeks, Komaru exited the bathroom…</p><p>...to run straight into the girl she was looking for. “Komaru!” Toko said happily. “I found you!” She shoved a cup towards her. “Drink!”</p><p>“Toko, I am so sorry!” Komaru blurted out. She hadn’t been prepared to face Toko just yet! “It was just, we were dancing, and she was really good at it, and she had her hand on my face which she probably shouldn’t even be allowed to do, and it was so romantic that I couldn’t help it!”</p><p>“Okay!” Toko said cheerily. “Now drink!”</p><p>“What?” Komaru asked blankly. “Wait, hold on! I haven’t actually said what I did yet!”</p><p>Toko sighed. “Hurry up and drink,” she said impatiently. “Those boys could be here any second!” She looked over Komaru, frowning. “You changed out of your micro-bikini,” she said disappointedly.</p><p>“What?” Komaru asked, alarmed. “Micro-bikini? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“The black one,” Toko explained. “The one that barely held your boobs in! I kept waiting for them to slip out but they never did!”</p><p>“I-I never wore anything like!” Komaru said, going red.</p><p>“Oh. Really?” Toko asked, distracted. “Well, it’s not too late. Anyways, drink the punch!” She shoved the cup towards Komaru again.</p><p>Komaru sighed, taking the cup and sipping from it. “Thank you, Toko. But please, listen!” she said urgently. “I did something terrible!”</p><p>“Something terrible?” Toko repeated slowly. “You mean...something bad?”</p><p>“Yes! Very bad!”</p><p>“Something...naughty?”</p><p>“Um,” Komaru said, hesitating over the word. “Yeah, I guess so! Something naughty.”</p><p>Toko smiled strangely. For the first time, Komaru notices how red her face was. “Oh really?” she said slowly. Her voice sounded strange as well. Almost...sultry. “You’ve been doing naughty things in there, hmm? What sort of naughty things?”</p><p>“Uh…” Komaru said nervously, wiping her palms against the side of her dress. When had it gotten so hot in here? “It wasn’t really...in there…”</p><p>“Thought you could sneak them into your bag, hmm?” Toko said slyly, getting closer. “‘Nobody would know!’ you told yourself. But you knew they’d see. That’s why you wore such a short dress. You’re a naughty girl, who wanted everyone to see.”</p><p>“See...see what?” Komaru asked in a small voice. She was pressed up against the wall. Toko was practically on top of her!</p><p>“Be honest, Komaru,” Toko said breathily. “You’re not wearing panties, are you?”</p><p>“What?” Komaru asked, shocked. Whatever she thought Toko was going to say, it wasn’t that! “Of course I’m wearing panties!”</p><p>“Oh? Toko said, grining. “I’m not so sure.”</p><p>“I-I’m telling you I am!”</p><p>“Then, you won’t mind if I check?” Toko said gleefully, her hand creeping down…</p><p>Komaru slapped it away. “N-no!”</p><p>Toko smiled triumphantly. “So I’m right! You aren’t wearing panties! You bad girl!”</p><p>“Yes I am!” Komaru said, exasperatedly. She knew that Toko had...strange thoughts sometimes, but this was definitely new! “If I show them to you, will you cut it out?”</p><p>“Oh? The bad girl wants to flash me?” Toko said with a leer. “Go ahead! I’ll take pictures and post them online.”</p><p>“Don’t take any pictures!” Komaru said sternly. She sighed, feeling the warmth in her cheeks. This wasn’t that embarrassing, she told herself. After all, she had seen Toko in her underwear just a little while ago. Of course, that had been in the privacy of her room, and not in the hallway…</p><p>“Hurry up, hurry up!” Toko said eagerly. “I want to see!”</p><p>Komaru glanced around the hall, making sure it really was empty, before she slowly lifted the front of her dress. “There! See?” she said in an unsteady voice.</p><p>“Aww,” Toko said, disappointed. “You really are wearing panties! They’re not even wet!”</p><p>“Of-of course they aren’t!” Komaru said hotly, letting her dress fall.</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d wear such plain underwear,” Toko said, frowning. “Just basic white. I thought they’d have a cute teddy bear on them or something.”</p><p>“Well, I am just an ordinary high school girl,” Komaru reminded her. “Everything about me is plain.”</p><p>Toko shook her head. “That’s not true! You’re really cute, Komaru!” Toko said sincerely. “You’re kind, and friendly, and fun to be around. And sexy. Really, really sexy!”</p><p>Komaru blushed. Why was Toko complimenting her more embarrassing than lifting up her dress in public? “Toko…” she said shyly. Unable to think of anything to say, she sipped some more punch.</p><p>“Sooo...what naughty stuff were you doing?” Toko asked sneakily.</p><p>Komau nearly choked. The apology! She’d almost forgotten! “I, uh. I...Ikissedyoursister!” she blurted out in a rush. “Toko, I am so sorry!”</p><p>Toko tilted her head. “What? I didn’t understand that.”</p><p>Komaru took a deep breath. “Ikissedyoursister!” she tried again.</p><p>“Still too fast! Speak clearer, girl!” Toko said, irritated.</p><p>Komaru squeezed her eyes shut. “I,” she said slowly. “Kissed. Your….” she mouthed the last word, unable to voice it, before shaking her head in frustration. Why was this so hard?</p><p>“You kissed my….?” Toko trailed off, confused. “What is this, charades? Just say it!”</p><p>“I’m trying!” Komaru said hotly, before draining her cup. “I...kissed your sister.”</p><p>Toko stared at her blankly. “I don’t have a sister.”</p><p>“No, I mean Jack! I...I kissed Jack. Or, let her kiss me, I guess.”</p><p>Toko seemed to freeze. “What.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Toko,” Komaru said, tearing up. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, it just-”</p><p>“I’ll kill her,” Toko said in a low voice.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’ll-I’ll kill her!” Toko said furiously. “I’ll-I’ll burn her out with electroshock therapy! I’ll get a priest to exorcise her! She’s finished!”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Komaru asked, horrified. “Toko, calm down!”</p><p>“Calm down? Don’t be ridiculous!” Toko snapped. “I can’t believe that she-that she would-Gah!’” she clutched her head, sinking to the ground. “One friend!” she groaned. “Am I not allowed to have even one friend? Do I have to drive everybody away?”</p><p>“Hey,” Komaru said hesitantly. “C’mon, Toko. It’s not that bad.”</p><p>“Not that bad?” she asked incredulously, looking up. “She assaulted you! That demon! Now you hate me and you’ll leave for sure!”</p><p>“Leave? Toko, I’m not going anywhere,” Komaru said reassuringly, kneeling down beside her. “I promise, I’ll never leave you alone.” She wrapped her arms around the girl, hugging her tightly. “You are really special to me, Toko,” she said reassuringly. “You’re my best friend. I could never hate you.”</p><p>“You really are an idiot,” Toko said with a sniff. “You’d have to be, to be friends with me.” Slowly, she reached up and hugged Komaru back. “I guess I’m glad you’re an idiot.”</p><p>Komaru smiled. She couldn’t remember Toko ever hugging her back before. It was a nice feeling. “Oh, and she didn’t really assault me!” she said brightly. “It was actually really romantic!”</p><p>She felt Toko tense in her arms. “What.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toko pushed Komaru back, staring at her intently. “What do you mean it was romantic?”</p><p>Komaru blushed. “Well...she was acting really differently than normal,” she said shyly. “Like a prince! And we had just finished dancing. And she held my face, like this,” she said, reaching out and cupping Toko’s chin. “And then...she…” She closed her eyes, bringing her face closer…</p><p>Toko shoved her back, hard. “St-stop that!” she barked. “Wh-why were you dancing with her?”</p><p>“Oh! It was a reward,” Komaru said easily. “For finding my mom’s earring! Could I have that back, by the way?”</p><p>Toko rummaged around in her bag for a moment, before finding it. “So, she found the earring,” Toko said, handing it back. “And asked for a dance?”</p><p>“Well…” Komaru hesitated. “I mean, she asked me to go into a closet with her first. Oh, but I didn’t!” she said hastily. “The dance was the second thing she asked for.”</p><p>“I’m going to kill her,” Toko growled. “I’m going to find a way. I am going to destroy that monster!”</p><p>“No! You shouldn’t be mad at her, Toko,” Komaru said sadly. “You should be mad at me. I’m the one who let her kiss me.”</p><p>“I still don’t understand why you let her,” Toko said, shaking her head. “Or why you would describe anything to do with her as ‘romantic.’”</p><p>“Well,” Komaru said slowly. “I mean, she does look like you. Even though I know she’s different, it still made my heart race.”</p><p>“Wh-” Toko spluttered. “Why-why would her looking like me make your heart race? You mean from fear? Did you think a goblin was about to eat you, seeing my hideous face up close?”</p><p>“No!” Komaru exclaimed. “I mean-because-” She was blushing intently. “Youremygirlfirend.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re my girlfriend!” Komaru managed to get out. “So, I understand if you’re mad at me, for kissing your twin sister. Because, that seems like a really, really understandable thing to be mad about! But, in my defense, she looked just like you. Obviously. And even though I knew it was her, it was still a really romantic moment. She was really charming, and gentle, and honest. Okay, I’m listening to myself say this, and I don’t think that I’m helping myself out. I think I’m making things worse. So, I’m just going to shut up now, and let you be mad at me.” Komaru stopped talking, squeezing her hands into fists.</p><p>Toko stared at her, utterly lost. “I’m your what?”</p><p>Komaru frowned. “You-you’re my girlfriend. Do you not like that term? Is ‘partner’ better? I-I don’t think I’m comfortable with being called your lover-”</p><p>“What?” Toko asked loudly. “I’m-I’m not!”</p><p>“Not what?”</p><p>“I’m not your girlfriend!” Toko said angrily. “Why would you-I’m not-I’m straight!”</p><p>“What?” Komaru asked, confused. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘what do I mean?’” Toko said hotly. “I’m straight! We’re just friends!”</p><p>“Just friends?” Komaru repeated incredulously. “You were talking about wanting to see my boobs pop out of a micro-bikini! You were disappointed when you realized I was wearing panties!”</p><p>“So what?” Toko asked defensively. “Lots of friends say stuff like that, right? That’s just...normal.”</p><p>“In what way?”</p><p>“Anyways, I’m straight!” Toko said stubbornly. “Just because I asked you to the dance doesn’t mean I like you! I just wanted to have a fun night with my friend!”</p><p>“That’s what I thought at first too!” Komaru said heatedly. “But then I saw the hotel reservation, and you kissed me, and I-”</p><p>“What!” Toko exclaimed, getting to her feet. “How did you-where did you see that?”</p><p>“It was on the table when you asked me out,” Komaru explained, rising as well. “Underneath the cupcakes.”</p><p>“Damn it,” Toko muttered. “And what’s this about me kissing you? That was her, remember?”</p><p>“No, I’m not talking about the kiss with Jack!” Komaru said impatiently. “I mean when you kissed me in your room!”</p><p>Toko recoiled. “I-I didn’t kiss you in my room!” she said, shocked. “Did you have a dirty daydream in there, or something?”</p><p>“Are you, of all people, really accusing me of that?”</p><p>“Whatever! I didn’t kiss you.”</p><p>“You did!” Komaru insisted. “I was laying on your bed, and you came out of the bathroom in your underwear! And you crawled on top of me and said all kinds of suggestive stuff! And then you asked for a ‘taste’ before the dance was over and I-we-you know!”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything like that!” Toko said irritably. “Does that really sound like something I’d do?”</p><p>“Well-but,” Komaru stuttered. “If you didn’t, what-” Her eyes widened. “Oh no.”</p><p>“What?” Toko asked, before coming to the same realization. “Oh. Oh! Her! That!” She clutched her head and screamed. “I hate her!” she chanted. “I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!”</p><p>“Oh,” Komaru said slowly. “So, that was Jack too. I see.” She nodded. “That makes sense.”</p><p>She then promptly collapsed to her knees. “Gah! Why? Why? My first-why?” she asked, burying her face in her hands.</p><p>“You see!” Toko exclaimed. “This is what she does! She wrecks everything!”</p><p>“But-but at the dance-she was so-”</p><p>“She’s a monster!” Toko interrupted. “She’s a monster who ruins everything and drives everyone away. And now you’ll leave because of her too!”</p><p>Komaru lifted her head. “I’m not leaving, Toko,” she said firmly. “No matter what, you’re still my best friend. Nothing is going to change that.”</p><p>“But-you-” Toko threw up her hands. “Fine! I don’t get it, but fine!” She sighed.”So, that’s why you thought we were dating?”</p><p>“I mean...It seemed like a pretty reasonable conclusion,” Komaru said weakly.</p><p>“And...what? You were okay with dating a gloomy hag?” Toko asked tiredly. “You are a really pretty girl, you know. Even if you are a moron. You can do way better than me.”</p><p>“Toko, you’re not ugly!” Komaru protested. “Just because you almost never bathe and are always thinking perverted stuff and are usually really mean doesn’t mean you’re ugly!”</p><p>“Oh gee, thanks!” Toko said sarcastically. “That makes me feel a lot better.”</p><p>Komaru winced. “Okay, yeah. That...could have come out better. I’m sorry, I just feel really strange.”</p><p>“You were okay with the idea of dating me, even though you look like the heroine of a hentai manga and I look like a sweaty gargoyle,” Toko said, frustrated. “You are strange.”</p><p>“No! I mean I feel really hot,” Komaru said, fanning herself. “And talking is...weird. Do you feel weird?”</p><p>“No!” Toko said irritably. “I was feeling pretty good, till you told me that you’ve been making out with the other me. Now I’m just jealous!”</p><p>“Jealous?”</p><p>“Angry!” Toko said quickly. “I’m-I’m angry! At her. For kissing my hottest friend.”</p><p>“Well,” Komaru said, sinking back to sit on the ground, “Then you should get even with her.”</p><p>“And how would I do that?” Toko asked, frustrated.</p><p>Komaru thought hard for a moment, before smiling. “Oh! You could kiss me twice!” she said happily.</p><p>“What?” Toko exclaimed.</p><p>“Well, she kissed me twice,” Komaru said, holding up two fingers. “So, you should kiss me twice. That way, you’re even.”</p><p>“What-I don’t-I don’t want to kiss you!” Toko said hastily.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I’m straight!” Toko said angrily. “Weren’t you paying attention? For that matter, since when do you like girls?”</p><p>“Well, I always thought girls were pretty,” Komaru said thoughtfully. “But I didn’t want to kiss any of them till you asked me out. So, I dunno!”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you think about this more carefully?” Toko asked frantically. “You can’t just decide you like girls out of the blue!”</p><p>“I dunno if I like girls,” Komaru said with a shrug. “I just like you, Toko.”</p><p>Toko’s eye twitched. “Dont-don’t you use those romance novel lines on me!” she warned. “I’m a writer; they won’t work!”</p><p>“C’mon, Toko!” Komaru whined. “Just kiss me!”</p><p>“N-No!”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Would you kiss me if I showed you my panties again?”</p><p>Toko coughed violently. “What?”</p><p>“Well,” Komaru said hesitantly. “You really wanted to see them before, so-”</p><p>“I-no!” Toko protested. “That was-that wasn’t-”</p><p>“Oh,” Komaru said slowly, her face turning redder, “But you were hoping I wasn’t wearing panties, weren’t you?”</p><p>Toko stared at Komaru, paralyzed.</p><p>“I-um,” Komaru hesitated, before going on. “I-won’t do it out here! But-I mean, if we went back to your room, I could-um.” She gripped the end of her dress, looking up at Toko shyly.</p><p>“Such a naughty girl,” Toko said faintly, before shaking her head. “I mean, no! No, we can’t!”</p><p>Komaru sighed. “This sucks!” she complained. “My first dance, and I’m not even allowed to kiss my girlfriend!”</p><p>“I’m not your girlfriend!” Toko insisted. “I am just a friend who recognizes how sexy you are. But that doesn’t mean that I want to-to do anything with you! No matter how hot you are, you can’t seduce me! I am completely, 100% percent-achoo!”</p><p>Komaru glared. “You!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Komaru!” Jack slurred, before resting her hand on the wall. “Oh man. I feel weird! Did somebody shoot me with another tranq dart?”</p><p>“Um. I don’t think so,” Komaru said, momentarily distracted.</p><p>“Are you sure? Maybe you should look me over, see if it landed someplace I can’t reach,” Jack said slyly. “We could go back to Miss Morose’s room, and strip down. I could use a thorough examination…”</p><p>“N-No!” Komaru said angrily. “We aren’t doing that! In fact, I’m mad at you!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, sweetheart!” Jack cooed. “I went and left you all alone with the grump. But we can make up for lost time.”</p><p>“Don’t make fun of Toko!” Komaru said stubbornly. “And that’s not why I’m mad! You stole my first kiss!”</p><p>“Stole?” Jack asked, cocking her head. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“In Toko’s room! You pretended to be her, and kissed me!”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Jack said, holding up a hand. “What the heck are you talking about? I never said I was Gloomy Gal!”</p><p>“But I thought you were Toko!”</p><p>“Well, that’s not my fault, now is it?” Jack said reasonably. “Usually, people who know about me can recognize me on sight! You sure you’re not the one that needs glasses, girl?” She took them off, offering them to Komaru.</p><p>Komaru took them automatically and put them on. “Ew,” she said, scrunching up her nose. “Everything’s so blurry!”</p><p>“Well, duh!” Jack said mockingly. “Anyways, I didn’t steal a kiss! I, very graciously, asked for one! And you said yes! So why am I the bad guy?”</p><p>“That’s! Well…” Komaru sighed. “You’re not, I guess. Sorry, Jack.”</p><p>“Aww, it’s okay!” Jack said, patting the top of her head. “I’ll forgive you, since you look so cute in those glasses.”</p><p>“Really?” Komaru asked dubiously.</p><p>“No! You look like an idiot!” Jack said with a laugh. “But, no hard feelings anyways.”</p><p>Komaru sighed, closing her eyes. “Why can’t things be simple?” she complained. “I just wanted to have a good time with Toko.”</p><p>“She wouldn’t know a good time if it tied her down and had its way with her,” Jack said straightforwardly, settling down to sit next to Komaru. “She doesn’t do anything except read, write, and study. And even then, it’s gotta be the right stuff to read and write. ‘Serious’ stuff. Do ya know how hard it is to hide my manga where she can’t find it?”</p><p>“You read manga?” Komaru asked, opening one eye.</p><p>“Yep!” Jack said with a grin. “I love me my boy-on-boy books! But buying them is hard, since I never know when and where I’ll wake up. And keeping her from destroying them is even harder!”</p><p>“Yeah...I can imagine,” Komaru said thoughtfully. “It’s weird that we both like manga. Even though I don’t really read BL.”</p><p>“It just means you’ve got more in common with me than you do with old Sourpuss,” Jack said airily. “I can show you later, if you like. Got a few volumes stashed in her room. Long as you promise not to tell her!”</p><p>“I promise,” Komaru agreed readily. “I wouldn’t want you to lose your books.”</p><p>“Aww. So kind and considerate!” Jack said, resting her head on Komaru’s shoulder. “The mind of a maiden and the body of a beauty queen! So unfair.”</p><p>Komaru blushed, but didn’t move. “I mean, you’re pretty, too.”</p><p>“Haha! Indeed, I am,” Jack said proudly. “An esoteric beauty, appreciated by only a few. So lucky you are, that you may be counted among their number.”</p><p>“I wish Toko saw herself that way,” Komaru said sadly. “I don’t think she believes me when I compliment her.”</p><p>“That girl’s self-esteem is lower than the Marianas Trench! Then again, mine’s as high as Everest! Honestly, I dunno how she worked up the guts to ask you out in the first place!”</p><p>Komaru figited. “Yeah…” she said slowly. “About that...Jack? You and Toko...you share emotions, right?”</p><p>“But of course!” Jack said dramatically. “Though we forge different paths, we share a single heart!”</p><p>“Right.” Komaru bit her lip. “So...I mean...how do you feel about me?”</p><p>Jack lifted her head and glanced at her in disbelief. “Have I been unclear?” she asked irritably. “Has my courtship been too subtle for you? Then let me be direct!” Before Komaru knew what was happening, Jack had seized her face with both hands, and brought her own inches from it. “I want you,” she said in a low voice. “I want to touch you. I want to hold you. I want to taste you.” Her tongue quickly darted across Komaru’s cheek, and she was unable to hold in a gasp. “I want to pin you down, and see what wonderful music you will make when I play with you. I want to leave my mark on you, not with my scissors, but with my mouth, so that everyone will know what I have done. I want you, Komaru Naegi. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything.”</p><p>She released Komaru’s face, which was scarlet, and leaned back slightly. “I’ve never felt like this before,” she said in a lighter tone. “Not about any of my pretty boys. Not even about Master! I didn't want to kill Master. I still don’t! But…” she paused, before going on. “But I would. If you asked me to. I don’t know how to explain it better then that.”</p><p>Komaru’s mouth hung open. She couldn’t see Jack properly with Toko’s glasses on; the other girl was just a blur. But she could feel her presence intensely, as though she were still holding her face. She tried to speak, but only a jumble of noises came out.</p><p>“Ha!” Jack let out a tired laugh. “There really is something the matter with me! I didn’t plan on saying any of that stuff. But every time I’ve seen you tonight, you kept getting cuter and cuter. And when we danced....” Jack trailed off.</p><p>“Wh-what?” Komaru managed after a moment.</p><p>Jack shook her head. “Nothin’! Don’t mind me; just rambling like normal! Anyways, what are we hanging out here for? Dance over yet?”</p><p>“Uh, no,” Komaru said, slowly rising to her feet. “I just...needed to use the bathroom.”</p><p>“Oh, right!” Jack said, smacking her forehead. “I remember! You were sprinting out of the gym, last I saw you. You didn’t wet yourself, did you?”</p><p>“No!” Komaru said indignantly. “Anyways, take your glasses back! I can’t see anything!”</p><p>“Oh? Want me to take them off you?” Jack asked coyly.</p><p>Komaru frowned. “Er, yeah?”</p><p>“Mind saying that, then?”</p><p>“Saying what?”</p><p>“Say, ‘take them off’,” Jack said, rummaging around in Toko’s bag, before producing her phone and fiddling with it.</p><p>Komaru hesitated for a moment. “Um. Take them off?”</p><p>“More commanding! C’mon, you can do it!”</p><p>“Take them off!” Komaru said in a firmer voice.</p><p>Jack hit a button on Toko’s phone, before sliding it back into her bag. “Wonderful! What a nice surprise for the other me.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t you worry your pretty head about that!” Jack said, taking the glasses back and putting them on. “Now, let’s go find some fun!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaru closed her eyes, doing her best to focus. They were going back to the dance. She and Jack were going to hang out, eat some more food, and wait until Toko got back. That was it. That’s what she needed to be thinking about. Not about what had sounded an awful lot like a confession from Jack. Or about how Jack wanted to...play with her. Those thoughts were absolutely not allowed!</p>
<p>She was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of screaming. Surprisingly, Jack was still right next to her, rather than the one causing the screams. “Ohho! Looks like the fun might be coming to us!” she said with a grin. A crowd of people were rushing down the hall, desperately running away from something.</p><p>Komaru gasped. “Oh man! We’ve got to run!” she said, grabbing Jack’s hand. The girl didn’t resist as Komaru ran, barely managing to keep ahead of the swarm. Reaching an indent in the wall, she darted into it, dragging Jack with her. She pinned Jack between the wall and her body, to protect her from the surge of people.</p><p>“Oooh! Kabedon!” Jack cooed, as Komaru winced. Multiple people were hitting her as they passed. “Didn’t think you’d be the one pinning me. But I’m not complaining!”</p><p>“That’s not it! I just don’t want you to get hurt!”</p><p>“You think one measly mob could hurt me?” Jack said scornfully.</p><p>Komaru’s answer was drowned out by the sound of laughter. “Yes! Yes! Flee for your pitiful lives!” Gundham roared from behind the rush of people. “Behold, the fury of Gundham Tanaka!”</p><p>For a moment, Komaru thought that the boy was actually floating down the hall. He seemed to pursue the crowd without moving his legs, simply standing straight with his arms spread wide, laughing maniacally. Then she saw the snowshoes he was wearing, each one being carried by multiple rats. Somehow, they were bearing him down the hallway at a rapid pace. Komaru was abruptly aware of the number of rats running around her feet, and did her best not to scream. Fortunately, they seemed intent on running forward, paying no attention to Komaru or Jack.</p><p>“Oh man. He’s got style!” Jack said approvingly.</p><p>“Wha-?” Komaru asked, confused, as the boy passed her. Were all Ultimates crazy somehow? Sensing her gaze, Gundham raised a hand in greeting, as his rats carried him around a corner. Long after the stampede had passed, she could hear his laughter echoing the halls.</p><p>Komaru sighed, turning her attention back to Jack. “Are you hurt?” she said, not bothering to move. “I think they were just-” Jack abruptly sneezed in her face. “Gah!” Komaru shook her head. “C’mon, my mouth was open!”</p><p>“What?” Toko asked, confused, before becoming aware of their position. “Wait, what? Wha-what were you doing?! Were you-were you making out with the other me?”</p><p>“What? No!” Komaru said, stepping back hastily.</p><p>“You were!” Toko said hotly. “You-you creep! I wouldn’t give you a kiss, so you thought you could get another one from her!”</p><p>“No! I promise, it isn’t like that, Toko!” Komaru said hurriedly. “I was just trying to protect her!”</p><p>“From what?” Toko asked, gesturing to the now-empty hallway.</p><p>“The rats! And the stampede!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Look, it happened!” Komaru said desperately. “Anyways, I wasn’t kissing Jack! I’m not dating her.”</p><p>“You better not be,” Toko said darkly.</p><p>“I’m not!” She didn’t want Jack, she wanted Toko! No matter how passionately Jack had confessed. Or how well she kissed. Or how good she’d looked in just her underwear.</p><p>Toko glared at her for a few more seconds, before sighing. “Okay, I believe you. You’re too stupid to lie well.”</p><p>"Thanks?”</p><p>“Anyways, how long has it been?” Toko asked, straightening her dress. “Is the dance still going?”</p><p>“I...think so?” Komaru said uncertainly. Hopefully, the rat swarm had been a localized thing.</p><p>“Then let’s go.” She took a step forward, only to almost fall. “What? What-what’s wrong with me? I feel...heavy.”</p><p>“You do look kind of red,” Komaru said, studying her face. “Do you feel sick?”</p><p>“Not...exactly,” Toko said slowly. “I just...feel weird. And hot.” Slowly, she began to loosen her dress.</p><p>“Toko?” Komaru asked, alarmed. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“It’s too hot. I’ve got to get cooler.”</p><p>“Toko, you can’t get undressed! Not here!”</p><p>“Oh, I see how it is!” Toko said with a sneer. “You want me to go back to my room to get undressed, so.that you can jump me! Nice try, girl! But I’m not that easy.”</p><p>“I-I wasn’t thinking that at all!” Komaru said desperately. She reached out, seizing Toko’s wrists.</p><p>“N-no!” Toko said, shocked. Her face had gotten even redder. “You’re-you’re going to ravish me in public? You beast!”</p><p>“I’m not!” Komaru insisted, pinning Toko’s wrists to the wall. “You just can’t take off your dress in the hall!”</p><p>“I-I can’t fight you. You’re too strong!” Toko moaned, going limp. “You-you can do whatever you want to me. I can’t stop you!”</p><p>“Toko!” Komaru said, distressed. The girl wasn’t even bothering to stand anymore. Komaru was the only thing keeping her upright.</p><p>“Um. Excuse me,” a voice said timidly. Komaru turned her head to see a short girl nervously approaching them. “I’m-I’m very sorry to interrupt you two, but I have something for Toko.”</p><p>“Not now, Chihiro,” Toko said weakly. “Komaru is having her way with me.”</p><p>“This-this isn’t what it looks like!” Komaru said quickly. “Toko is-uh-”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Chihiro said reassuringly. “I know what Toko is like. Toko, you need to drink this,” she said, holding out a small vial.</p><p>“Drugging me now, Komaru?” Toko said faintly. “I’m too weak to resist!” She opened her mouth obediently, letting Chihiro pour it into her mouth. After only a few moments, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she slumped forward.</p><p>“Toko!”</p><p>“It is okay!” Chihiro said hastily. “She’ll wake up in a few minutes. She accidentally drank some alcohol.”</p><p>“She’s-she’s drunk?” Komaru said slowly, lowering Toko to the ground.</p><p>“I think so. We are supposed to pass these out to everyone who had some. She should be sober once she wakes up.”</p><p>“I get it. That...explains a lot, actually. She was acting pretty weird. Even for her.”</p><p>Chihiro smiled. “Yeah, I noticed. I shouldn’t have left her alone. But I had to go tell someone about the alcohol. And she seemed pretty insistent on waiting for you. You are Komaru, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Komaru confirmed, nodding. “Nice to meet you! Chihiro?”</p><p>“That’s me,” Chihiro confirmed. “Toko was talking about you before. Or rather, I was bothering her with questions about you. Sorry.”</p><p>“Really?” Komaru asked curiously. “Why?”</p><p>“Well,” Chihiro said hesitantly. “I guess I was curious. There aren’t that many relationships like mine, so I wanted to know about yours.”</p><p>“My-our relationship?” Komaru asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Yeah! Toko told me that the three of you were together.”</p><p>“The three-what? Three?”</p><p>“You, Toko, and Jack,” Chihiro said, looking at her strangely. “Oh, I’m sorry! Was it a secret?”</p><p>Komaru stared at Chihiro while her thoughts raced. Toko had told this girl that they were in a relationship? That she was in a relationship with Jack? Why?</p><p>“It was, wasn’t it?” Chihiro said sadly. “I’m so sorry! She must have already been drunk.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay!” Komaru said automatically. The girl looked like she was on the verge of tears! “I was just...surprised! Toko is very...private.”</p><p>“Well, that’s true. I guess it was because I saw Jack with you too.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Why would Toko tell this girl that Komaru was her girlfriend, only to deny it when Komaru called her that? Was she just being a tsundere? And why bring Jack into it? “What did she tell you, exactly?” Komaru said, attempting to sound casual.</p><p>“Um. Well, she told me that she was the one who asked you out,” Chihiro said, wiping her eyes. “She also told me how you met, and talked about her parents.”</p><p>“Her parents?” Komaru asked curiously.</p><p>“Yeah. About her dad and her moms.”</p><p>“Her moms?”</p><p>“Oh no!” Chihiro said, covering her mouth. “I’m sorry, I just assumed Toko told you!”</p><p>“No,” Komaru said slowly. “She didn’t. Toko has more than one mom?”</p><p>“Um, yeah. She’s never really made it a secret,” Chihiro said reluctantly. “Her dad was in a relationship with two women. They all lived together when Toko was growing up. It...wasn’t a very happy situation. That’s part of why I was surprised that she was okay with being in a poly relationship.”</p><p>“Huh.” Komaru stared down at Toko, thinking. So, Toko might be used to the idea of being in a three-person relationship? It was so hard to tell what she was thinking! On the one hand, she had been very insistent that she only saw Komaru as a friend. On the other hand, Jack had been pretty unambiguous about her feelings. And she and Toko shared emotions. So…”Chihiro,” she said decisively. “You said you were in a relationship like ours, right?”</p><p>“Um. Kind of?” Chihiro said, blushing a little. “I have two boyfriends.”</p><p>“Oh, nice,” Komaru said happily, raising a hand for a high-five. “Get it, girl!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not a girl! I’m nonbinary,” Chihiro said quickly. “Sorry, I should have said something.”</p><p>“Oh. Sorry,” Komaru said awkwardly, still holding up her hand. “Do you still want this high-five?”</p><p>Chihiro stretched up their arm, slapping her hand. “Great!” Komaru said eagerly. “Anyways. Can I ask you a relationship question? Since you’re in a similar situation to me.”</p><p>“Uh, sure! Though I am not sure how much help I can be.”</p><p>Komaru bit her lip. “How do you, uh. How do you deal with kissing?”</p><p>“What?” Chihiro asked, shocked.</p><p>“Like, do you keep track of who kissed who? Or do you just assume it all balances out in the end?”</p><p>“Uh-well-” Chihiro stumbled over their words. “I guess we don’t really...count them? I mean, I guess I do count how many times I’ve been kissed, but I count lots of things. I haven’t told them how many.”</p><p>“Oh? How many times have you been kissed?” Komaru asked eagerly.</p><p>Chihiro blushed. “Please don’t ask me that! It's embarrassing!”</p><p>“Sorry! I’m too nosy,” Komaru said apologetically. “Toko tells me that all the time.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Chihiro said, still a little red. “But, why do you ask?”</p><p>“Well,” Komaru said hesitantly. “Toko was kind of mad earlier for how much I had kissed Jack. Though I think she was madder at Jack then she was at me.”</p><p>“I see. That makes sense,” Chihiro said thoughtfully. “I don’t think it’s just about kissing, though. She’s probably afraid that you like Jack more than you like her.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous!”</p><p>“I think jealousy is pretty natural. Especially since Toko doesn’t have very good self-esteem.” Chihiro looked down at Toko, who was beginning to stir. “You should probably try and be especially nice to her. Show her a lot of affection, so she doesn’t feel neglected.”</p><p>“Okay! I can do that!” Komaru said enthusiastically. She just had to prove her feelings to Toko through action! If she did stuff only a girlfriend would do, she’d be less reluctant to admit that they were dating!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toko slowly opened her eyes. “What happened?” she asked groggily. “Did she-did she do something?” Sitting up, she automatically checked herself for blood.</p>
<p>“Oh! No, it wasn’t Jack. Chihiro knocked you out,” Komaru said happily, offering her hand. She easily pulled Toko to her feet.</p><p>“Um. Please don’t say it that way,” Chihiro said hesitantly. “I just had to administer a detoxifying solution. You just passed out for a minute while it worked.”</p><p>“I was poisoned?” Toko asked, alarmed.</p><p>“Sort of? You were drunk. How much do you remember?”</p><p>Toko closed her eyes. “I remember...looking for Komaru. I found her, and then she started trying to seduce me! She took off her underwear, and then lifted up her dress to flash me!”</p><p>“I did not!” Komaru said indignantly. “Well, I did lift up my dress...but I was wearing underwear!”</p><p>“And then,” Toko went on, as if she hadn’t heard her, “She dragged me back to my room, stripped off all my clothes, and pinned me down to the bed. I was helpless to stop her!”</p><p>“Toko!” Komaru said exasperatedly. “None of that happened! You’re still in the hallway and you’re still dressed.”</p><p>“Oh,” Toko said, glancing down. “That part...might have been a dream.”</p><p>Chihiro coughed uncomfortably. “I’m sorry to rush off,” they said apologetically. “But I have to sober up more people.”</p><p>“Oh, okay! See you later, Chihiro!” Komaru said happily. She waved as they left, leaving Toko and Komaru alone.</p><p>“Gah! My head hurts,” Toko said, squeezing her eyes shut. “And everything is bright. Is this what a hangover feels like?”</p><p>“I guess so.” Komaru thought for a moment. “Do you want to rest in your room for a bit?”</p><p>Toko opened her eyes slightly to glare at Komaru. “What are you plotting?”</p><p>“I’m-I’m not plotting anything!” Komaru protested. “I just thought you might want to sit in the dark for awhile. And maybe drink some water? I’ve heard that’s what you’re supposed to do.”</p><p>Toko stared at her for a moment longer, before sighing and closing her eyes again. “That would probably be for the best,” she said in resignation. “Guide me there? Looking at things hurts.”</p><p>“Okay!” Komaru said enthusiastically. She reached for Toko’s hand before pausing. Right, she had to do girlfriend things. Girlfriends held hands, but so did normal friends. She had to be less ambiguous! Komaru wrapped her arm around Toko’s waist.</p><p>Toko stiffened at the sudden touch. “What-what are you doing?” she asked nervously.</p><p>“Just taking you to your room,” Komaru said innocently.</p><p>“R-right,” Toko said uncertainly. Komaru was always annoyingly handsy. Not that she always hated that. Most people didn’t want to even think about touching her. “So, go already!”</p><p>Komaru smiled, before tugging Toko along. They made their way down the now-deserted hallways, until at last they reached Toko’s room. Reaching into Toko’s bag for the key, Komaru unlocked the door and guided Toko inside, keeping the lights off.</p><p>Toko felt herself settle onto a soft bed, with Komaru sitting beside her. Her arm was still around her waist. “This better be my room!” Toko said sternly. “If this is actually a film set, I’m going to be really angry!”</p><p>“Why would I bring you to a film set?” Komaru asked, confused.</p><p>“To put me on a prank show. Or to trick me into being in a pornographic movie. There could be four or five guys around us right now, just waiting to take me!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that! And anyways, I’m right here next to you.”</p><p>“You might be in the movie too. You’d probably enjoy filming it.”</p><p>“I-I would not!”</p><p>“Or...maybe this is a lesbian porn!” Toko said in slow realization. “That’s it, isn’t it? You’re planning to assault me on-camera!”</p><p>“No! Toko, open your eyes! The room is dark.”</p><p>Toko slowly opened them, to see her own room. “There are no cameras,” she said in disappointment.</p><p>“Of course there aren’t!” Komaru sighed. How could Toko act like this, and yet still insisted that they were just friends? “Let’s just rest here for awhile.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Toko asked cautiously. “Aren’t you going back to the dance?”</p><p>“I’m not going to leave you here by yourself,” Komaru said, leaning against Toko’s side. “I’d rather be with you, then out there alone.”</p><p>Toko was quiet for a moment. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I know...I know you were really looking forward to this dance. But it seems like it’s been one disaster after another.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” Komaru said, shaking her head. “I’ve had lots of fun! I’ve gotten to dance, and see everyone’s cool outfits, and meet interesting people. I even got my first kiss!” Toko shot her a glare, and Komaru gulped. “And best of all,” she hurried to say, “I‘ve gotten to spend time with you!”</p><p>“We hang out all the time,” Toko grumbled.</p><p>“Not like this,” Komaru said, nudging her slightly. “All dressed up fancy. And there’s no way you’d normally dance with me!”</p><p>“I might!”</p><p>“I’ve tried to get you to dance before, and you wouldn’t do it.”</p><p>“Because we were in a store! You can’t just dance in random places.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because!” Toko said exasperatedly. “I told you, you only get away with stuff like that because you’re cute.”</p><p>“...You’re cute too, you know,” Komau said after a moment.</p><p>Toko snorted.</p><p>“You are! You can be really adorable, Toko! I mean, why else would I want to kiss you so badly?”</p><p>Komaru felt Toko stiffen and she cursed herself for letting that slip. She was never very good at keeping her thoughts from spilling out of her mouth, but it seemed like she was even worse at it tonight. “Only if you wanted to, though!” she added hastily. “Because...you know. Jack. Keeping it even. Yeah.”</p><p>“You just have to keep bringing that up, huh?” Toko said irritably. “How many times have you two done it by now? I remember waking up with you pinning me to a wall…”</p><p>“I told you, that was because of the stampede!”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Toko said unconvinced. “You know, if you two go any further than kissing, I’m going to be furious. I don’t want to wake up to find you playing with my breasts.”</p><p>“I-I wouldn’t do that!” Komaru said, turning red. “Not with Jack!”</p><p>“N-not with Jack?” Toko said, jerking her head to look at Komaru. “So, what? You’re saying you’d do it with me?”</p><p>Komaru’s eyes widened. “Uh. That’s-that’s not what I meant! But...I mean, if you wanted to…”</p><p>“I don’t!” Toko said firmly. “So forget about it! Don’t even think of trying to grab them when I’m distracted, okay?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t!”</p><p>“I mean it! Even if I’m asleep, and totally defenseless, you can’t touch them. Even if my shirt is off, and I’m tied to the bedposts, you absolutely can’t grasp them in your hands.”</p><p>“Why would you be tied to the bedposts?” Komaru asked, puzzled.</p><p>“Just because I can’t stop you, doesn’t mean that you can treat them like toys! Or pacifiers! Absolutely no sucking on my nipples! It doesn’t matter how much I moan, or how good it would feel, it is not allowed!”</p><p>“What?!” Komaru said, alarmed. “Toko, I wasn’t thinking of anything like that!”</p><p>“You-you better not be!” Toko said unsteadily, wiping away some drool. “So, nothing beyond kissing. Got it?”</p><p>“You mean...I can kiss you?”</p><p>Toko jerked slightly. “I-no! That's not-I meant with Jack!” she said angrily. “You can’t go farther than kissing with Jack.”</p><p>“Then...you’re okay with me kissing Jack?” Komaru asked, confused.</p><p>“No!” Toko exclaimed. “I’m not-I’m not okay with it! I just know she can be forceful. Just-just stop her if it goes beyond kissing.”</p><p>Komaru blushed deeper. It looked like Chihiro had been right about Toko’s feelings. She was jealous of Jack! How could she prove to Toko that she was the one Komaru wanted to kiss? It was obvious that just telling her wasn’t going to work; Toko just dismissed any compliment she gave her. She’d have to be more subtle. If only she were any good at being subtle.</p><p>“So. Anyways. If-if it’s just to balance things out…” Toko said slowly. “I guess...we could…do it.”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Are you a goldfish?” Toko asked irritably. “We could...kiss. But just twice! Just to keep things even with...her. It doesn’t mean we’re dating!”</p><p>Komaru lifted her head off Toko’s shoulder. “Really?” she asked hopefully. “I can...kiss you?”</p><p>“Well...yes,” Toko said reluctantly. “But only-mmph!” She found herself cut off by Komaru’s lips. It was anything but graceful; nothing like the passionate kisses she had imagined. And yet, her whole body felt light. Was kissing always like this? Did it always make people feel like they were floating? Slowly, she kissed Komaru back.</p><p>After what felt like both an instant and an eternity, Komaru broke the kiss. “Wow,” she said in awe. “That was...that was…”</p><p>“It-it wasn’t awful,” Toko said quietly. “It could have been worse.”</p><p>“Let’s keep going!” Komaru said eagerly, bringing her face forward again.</p><p>Toko quickly covered Komaru’s lips with her hand. “Hang on, you animal!” she barked. “We don’t need to do it again right now. Give me some time to prepare myself, damn it!”</p><p>“Oh. Okay,” Komaru said, her voice slightly muffled by Toko’s hand. “Still, that was really nice!”</p><p>“Just remember, I’m straight!” Toko warned her. “This is just because the other-me kissed you. You can only kiss me once more!!”</p><p>“Right…” Komaru said slowly, as Toko removed her hand. “I understand. I’ll make sure it’s really romantic!”</p><p>Toko flinched. “That’s-it doesn’t need to be romantic! Anyways, I’m feeling better. Do you want to go back to the dance?”</p><p>Komaru smiled broadly. “I’d love to!” she said happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, Toko!” Komaru said cheerily as they entered the gym. “People are dancing!”</p><p>“Yeah? So?” Toko asked, squirming. As soon as they had left her room, Komaru had wrapped her arm around Toko’s waist again, and she was very aware of how close the other girl was. For whatever reason, she couldn’t seem to work up the nerve to push her away.</p><p>“So, let’s dance! You said it wasn’t embarrassing when there are other people dancing, right?”</p><p>“But-this is a slow dance,” Toko said hesitantly. “You know that we can’t do the Monkey or whatever, right?”</p><p>“I know that! But you can dance, can’t you Toko?”</p><p>“Well...yes,” Toko admitted.</p><p>“Then dance with me!” Komaru said, tugging her towards the dance floor. Toko sighed, and allowed herself to be dragged.</p><p>When they reached the floor, Toko took the lead, moving just as she had practiced. She had never had any occasion to actually dance with a partner before, but she had wanted to be ready when she did. Surprisingly, Komaru didn’t immediately trip over her own feet, moving along with Toko reasonably well. “Wow. You’re actually not terrible at this,” she said sincerely.</p><p>“Thanks?” Komaru said uncertainly. “You are really good at it! I guess Jack was telling the truth.”</p><p>“You were talking about me with her?” Toko asked, alarmed. “What did she say?”</p><p>“Just that you practiced dancing,” Komaru said innocently, omitting the numerous insults.</p><p>“Oh. Well, that’s true,” she said, relaxing a little. “I used to practice in my room.” She frowned. “I bet you’re thinking ‘Oh, how pathetic! Such an ugly girl, thinking that anyone would ever dance with her.’ Right?”</p><p>“No!” Komaru said, appalled. “I would never think anything like that! Besides, I’m dancing with you, aren’t I?”</p><p>“I guess,” Toko admitted reluctantly.</p><p>Komaru bit her lip. Why did Toko always have to be so hard on herself? Time for some more girlfriend actions! “I think being able to dance makes you even more attractive,” she said in her best attempt at an alluring voice, pulling Toko closer.</p><p>“H-hey!” Toko said unsteadily, as she found herself pressed up against Komaru. “What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>Komaru blushed. This actually was really embarrassing! “Just dancing,” she said in an innocent voice.</p><p>“You think rubbing your boobs against me counts as dancing? Knock it off!” Toko complained. She didn’t make any attempt to free herself from Komaru’s embrace.</p><p>“I-I’m not!” Komaru said weakly. She hadn’t thought this through very well. She was intimately aware of the way Toko’s body was pressed against her. It was making it difficult to concentrate on her footwork.</p><p>“At least six inches apart,” a bored girl’s voice announced. “C’mon, break it up.” Komaru felt a hand on her shoulder that firmly pulled her away from Toko. She turned her head to spot a black-haired girl in a suit looking at Toko. Her face was impassive, but Komaru got the sense that she was surprised. “Toko?”</p><p>“Mukuro!” Toko said, alarmed.</p><p>“Didn’t think you’d be here,” Mukuro said calmly. “Figured Byakuya would turn you down, and you’d stay in your room to brood over it. Didn’t know you were into girls too.”</p><p>“I-I’m not!” Toko said, panicked. “I’m straight! Komaru is-is just-”</p><p>“I don’t actually care,” Mukuro said flatly. “I just need you two not to grind on each other on the dance floor. I’m one of the chaperones for the dance. So, if you’re gonna do that, go back to your room first.”</p><p>“I would never do that!” Toko exclaimed. “Just because our rooms are soundproofed, and nobody would know what we were doing, doesn’t mean I want Komaru to-to-”</p><p>“Like I said, I don’t care,” Mukuro said impatiently. “As long as it happens outside the gym, I don’t care if she ties you up and pours hot wax on you. Just keep six inches between your bodies while you’re in here.”</p><p>Komaru’s face felt as though it was melting. “Got it!” she said, her voice unnaturally high. Mukuro stared at her for a moment, before shaking her head slightly and walking off. “How about we get some food?” Komaru asked, eager to think about something else.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Toko agreed shakily, letting Komaru tug her towards the refreshment table. Someone had removed the punch bowl, leaving a noticeable gap, but there was still plenty to eat and drink. The two loaded up plates, and ate in awkward silence.</p><p>“So,” Komaru said finally. “You knew that girl?”</p><p>“She’s in my class,” Toko said after swallowing. “Mukuro Ikusaba. She’s supposedly the Ultimate Soldier.”</p><p>“The Ultimate Soldier?” Komaru asked, shocked. “Her?”</p><p>Toko shrugged. “I’ve never seen her fight, but she does have a tattoo of a wolf on her hand.”</p><p>“Really? I didn’t see it,” Komaru said thoughtfully. “It seems like a lot of the Ultimates here are pretty strange.”</p><p>“Most of them are freaks and weirdos,” Toko agreed. “Or boring like your brother.”</p><p>“Makoto isn’t boring!” Komaru said defensively. “He’s just...normal.”</p><p>“Alright, bro-con.”</p><p>“I do not have a brother complex!”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Toko said skeptically. “So, sharing a bed, taking baths together, practicing kissing together; that’s just normal sibling behavior?”</p><p>“I-we’ve never done any of those things!” Komaru said quickly. “The only people I’ve ever kissed are you and Jack!”</p><p>Toko stiffened at the reminder. “Yeah, well...don’t get used to it!” she warned. “You only get one more kiss from me!”</p><p>“But...what if Jack kisses me again?” Komaru asked hesitantly. “I mean, if we want to keep it even…”</p><p>“I-well,” Toko stammered. “I mean, maybe-no! No, just once more!”</p><p>Komaru licked her lips. Maybe this was her chance! “Then...can we do it right now?”</p><p>“What?” Toko asked, fumbling with her plate.</p><p>“Can we...kiss now?” Komaru forced herself to ask, red-faced. God, it was so difficult just coming out and saying it! But if she made the kiss good enough, maybe Toko would want to kiss her again! “You said it didn’t have to be romantic. So…”</p><p>“I-wait!” Toko said worriedly, as Komaru set her plate down, “I-I’m not ready yet! And-and there are a bunch of people around!”</p><p>“That’s-that’s okay!” Komaru said with difficulty, taking Toko’s face with trembling hands. “I don’t mind.”</p><p>“I do!” Toko said insistently, as Komaru brought her face close. “We-we can’t! It isn’t-uh...” Slowly, she closed her eyes.</p><p>Komaru’s phone going off startled them both. “Sorry,” Komaru said apologetically, grabbing her phone. Toko crossed her arms with a huff, turning to look away, as Komaru answered it. “Hello?”</p><p>“Komaru?” Makoto asked worriedly. “Are you okay? I just got my phone back, and saw you called.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, I’m fine,” Komaru said reassuringly. “Some weird guy answered your phone before, though. Who is he?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s a...friend?” Makoto said uncertainly. “He wasn't trying to do anything bad; he was just trying to make sure I had a good night.”</p><p>Komaru sighed. “Alright. But yes, I’m okay. Actually, I’m having a really good night!” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Toko smile slightly. She grinned at her, which Toko responded to by immediately frowning.</p><p>“That’s great!” Makoto said happily. “I actually left the dance a little while ago. Is Toko there?”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s right here,” Komaru said, continuing to grin.</p><p>“Good. I was worried when Jack showed up,” Makoto said with a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry for the short notice, but could you stay with Toko tonight?”</p><p>Komaru almost lost her grip on the phone. “Wh-what?” she asked, shocked. Toko, only hearing her side, looked at her with concern.</p><p>“Well, I have a friend here, who wants to spend the night,” Makoto said in a lower voice. “And our parents aren’t home tonight. So…”</p><p>“Wait. Is it Kyoko?” Komaru asked, distracted.</p><p>“How-where did you hear that? Have I mentioned her before?” Makoto asked, panicked.</p><p>“No, that guy before did. Is she your girlfriend?” Komaru asked excitedly.</p><p>“Uh. Maybe?” Makoto answered awkwardly. “I’ve had an...interesting night. So, is it okay for you to stay with Toko? Kyoko doesn’t want to go back to the dorms.”</p><p>“Uh…” Komaru said hesitantly, staring at the worried Toko. Instantly, her mind flashed to the reservation for the hotel room, and she blushed. She and Toko, alone in a love hotel. She had told herself that she wasn’t ready for that. It was too soon! And yet...</p><p>“Yep!” she said quickly. “I can do that!”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Makoto asked, relief already coloring his voice.</p><p>“Yeah,” she said, nodding. “I-I can do it.”</p><p>“Thank you so much!” Makoto said eagerly. “I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“Just tell me all about Kyoko tomorrow,” Komaru insisted. Makoto sighed</p><p>“I will. I promise,” he said reluctantly. “Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight!” Komaru responded, before hanging up.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Toko asked with concern. “Did something happen to Kyoko?”</p><p>“What? Oh, no,” Komaru said reassuringly. “Wait, do you know her?”</p><p>“Yes? She’s in my class,” Toko said, frowning. “She’s a detective.”</p><p>“Really? That’s so cool!” Komaru said enthusiastically.</p><p>“Why were you talking about her? I could hear Makoto’s voice, but I couldn’t tell what he was saying.”</p><p>“Uh.” Komaru swallowed nervously. “He was...asking if I could sleep somewhere else tonight. Because he and Kyoko are at the house. And...I think they might…”</p><p>Toko laughed. “Wow! Makoto finally grew a spine? This is a weird night. Maybe they’ll end up doing it on your bed.“</p><p>“Toko! Gross!” Komaru said, gagging.</p><p>“So, where are you going to sleep?” Toko asked curiously. “It sounded as though you said yes.”</p><p>Komaru bit her lip. “Yeah…” she said slowly. “I was...thinking about the hotel?”</p><p>Toko had made the classic mistake of taking a drink while she waited for an answer. She immediately began choking, and Komaru was forced to thump on her back to get her to stop. “What?” she finally managed to say.</p><p>“Well,” Komaru said shyly. “I..know about the hotel room you reserved. So...I thought…”</p><p>Toko squinted at her, her brain trying to process all this. “Oh! I see,” she said, nodding. Since she wasn’t going to get to use it with Master tonight, Komaru was asking if she could stay there herself, while Toko slept in her dorm room. “That’s fine.”</p><p>“It-it is?” Komaru asked hesitantly.</p><p>Toko shrugged. “Sure. No point letting it go to waste, right?”</p><p>“R-right,” Komaru said uneasily. She hadn’t expected Toko to agree so readily. If she was so willing to go to a love hotel with Komaru, why was she so hesitant to kiss her? Maybe Toko just planned to sleep there. Maybe sleeping in the same bed at a love hotel with your best friend was a perfectly normal thing to do, in Toko’s mind. It was really hard to understand how she thought sometimes.</p><p>So. It was official: she was going to be spending the night at a love hotel with Toko. Komaru didn’t know whether to laugh or faint. She hadn’t even kissed anyone before tonight! Was this what people meant when they talked about taking the stairs of love three steps at a time?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toko watched Komaru, frowning thoughtfully. Something wasn’t right. Ever since Toko had agreed to let her use her hotel room for the night, the girl had been acting strangely. Her cheeks seemed to be stained red, and she kept looking away from Toko, studying the rest of the room with an interest that had to be faked. No one could be that curious about the icing on sugar cookies, or Hifumi’s pathetic attempts at doing the Robot. No, something was on her mind.</p>
<p>“Just spit it out,” she said finally, growing exasperated. Komaru jumped slightly; they’d been standing in silence for a few minutes. “What’s bugging you?”</p>
<p>“Nothing! Nothing’s bugging me!” Komaru said quickly, eyes darting towards Toko before shifting away again. “Everything’s fine!”</p>
<p>Toko sighed. “Then why won’t you look at me? It’s pretty rude to ignore your date, you know.”</p>
<p>Komaru chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, before bashfully meeting Toko’s gaze. “I’m sorry, Toko,” she said shyly. “I just keep thinking about...tonight. You know?’</p>
<p>Toko considered this. It was true that Komaru would be going to a love hotel, even if it was by herself and she’d only be sleeping. She could see how that’d be stressful. “It’s a very upscale place,” she said, trying to sound reassuring. “Not sketchy at all! After all, I wouldn’t want my first time to be at some shady, dirty motel.” Master would never go to such a hotel in the first place.</p>
<p>Komaru blush deepened. “Ye-yeah,” she said faintly. “Me neither. So-so it’s okay?”</p>
<p>“What’s okay?”</p>
<p>“Using the hotel. It’s-you’re okay with it?”</p>
<p>Toko rolled her eyes. “I already said it’s fine!” she said irritably. “I already paid for the room, so there’s no point in not using it. Trust me, you’ll be way more comfortable there then you would at home. The beds are perfect.”</p>
<p>Komaru swallowed. “I see. So...it’s just a normal room. Right? Just like, a fancy hotel room?”</p>
<p>Toko hesitated. “Well…” she said reluctantly. “It’s not...entirely normal. I also rented some equipment that should already be set up.”</p>
<p>Komaru went pale. “E-equipment?”</p>
<p>“Nothing weird!” Toko snapped. “Just a swing. It’s one of the options they offer!”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Komaru said, relaxing. “That’s fine.”</p>
<p>Toko’s frown deepened. “That’s fine?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Komaru said happily. “That sounds like it could be kind of enjoyable, actually. I’ve never used a swing indoors!”</p>
<p>“What?” Toko asked incredulously. “You mean...you’ve used one outside?”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Komaru said enthusiastically. “There used to be one hanging from a tree near my house. I loved playing on it! Doing it with you might actually be really fun!”</p>
<p>Toko stared at Komaru open-mouthed. Involuntarily, images began to flood her mind, blotting everything else out.</p><hr/>
<p>Komaru would be nude, of course. The only covering she would have would be the harness, carefully supporting her chest and thighs. She’d be hanging horizontally, face down and parallel to the ground,  and struggling to see behind her. “Toko!” she’d whine. “Don’t tease me!”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Toko would ask boldly, nudging her legs apart. “What are you going to do about it?” Komaru would struggle, but it would be no use. She was hanging too far from the trunk of the tree to touch it, and with Toko holding her legs, she could do little but squirm in place.</p>
<p>“Someone might see,” she’d complain. It would still be light out, and though there was no one passing by at the moment, it would only be a matter of time.</p>
<p>“Oh, they will,” Toko would promise gleefully, running her hands along Komaru’s long, smooth legs. The hung girl would whimper involuntarily at her touch. “Everyone will see what a naughty girl you are, doing stuff like this outside.”</p>
<p>“Toko...” she’d say breathlessly, as Toko’s hands drifted upwards. “Toko….Toko...”</p><hr/>
<p>“Toko!” Komaru exclaimed, finally resorting to shaking the drooling girl. “Toko, can you hear me?”</p>
<p>Toko snapped out of her daydream, wiping her mouth quickly. “Yes! Yes, I can hear you,” she said irritably. “Knock it off!”</p>
<p>Komaru stopped shaking her, but kept her hands on her shoulders. “Sorry! You just zoned out all of a sudden and started mumbling. You didn’t respond to anything I said.”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Toko said defensively. Of course Komaru would sneak into another one of her fantasies. She hadn’t even gotten to see Master this time! All this talk of girlfriends and kissing had scrambled her brain. “What were you saying, anyways?”</p>
<p>Komaru sighed. “I was just saying that the last time I played on a swing was with Makoto.”</p>
<p>“What?” Toko asked wildly. So they did have that sort of relationship? “When was this?”</p>
<p>“Oh, a long time ago. I think I was still in elementary school,” Komaru said, reminiscing.</p>
<p>Toko paused. “Are you...talking about a normal swing set? Like, you’d see on a playground?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah? What else would I be talking about?” Komaru asked, cocking her head in confusion.</p>
<p>Toko covered her eyes. “And you think that’s what’s set up in the hotel room?”</p>
<p>“Uh...yes?” Komaru said hesitantly. “Is it...different?”</p>
<p>Toko let out a sigh. “A little,” she said tiredly. “It’s...not important.”</p>
<p>“Six inches,” a female voice said tiredly. Toko felt herself being pulled away from Komaru’s grasp. “Save it for tonight.”</p>
<p>“Mukuro!” Toko said, shocked. “How-how much did you hear?”</p>
<p>“That you two are going to a hotel after this. And that you’re planning to use a swing,” the girl said dully. “Too much info, by the way.”</p>
<p>“N-no! That’s wrong!” Toko said, reddening. “I’m not-I’m sleeping in the dorms!”</p>
<p>“No, you aren’t.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“No one’s sleeping in the dorms. Didn’t you hear?” Mukuro let out a sigh. “Apparently, somebody let a bunch of rats loose in the building. Dorms are closed until they get them all out. Everybody’s going to have to find somewhere else to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Oh! The stampede!” Komaru exclaimed. “Good thing you rented our room early, huh? I bet the hotels are going to fill up quickly.”</p>
<p>“Wait. Wait a minute!” Toko said frantically. “You mean...I have to stay at a love hotel? With Komaru?”</p>
<p>“I mean, you could always camp outside,” Mukuro said, cracking her neck. “That's what I’m doing. I’m used to sleeping under the stars.”</p>
<p>“That’s silly, though. We’ve got a room!” Komaru said happily. “At a super-fancy place too. It even has a swing to play with!”</p>
<p>Mukuro raised an eyebrow. “...Right. Anyways, they’re closing the gym in fifteen. Be ready to leave by then.” The girl moved away, to deal with another couple.</p>
<p>“This isn’t happening,” Toko said frantically, clutching her head. “This wasn’t supposed to happen! Not with her!”</p>
<p>“I-I’m sure everything will be fine, Toko,” Komaru said awkwardly. “I doubt any of the rats will actually get into your room.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I’m worried about!” Toko snapped. She was going to be stuck sharing a bed with Komaru? The girl who had kissed her, and tried to say they were girlfriends? The one who kept hijacking her daydreams? This was bad. This was very, very bad. And what about Jack? Jack had already willingly kissed Komaru twice! If Jack came out while the two of them were together in bed…</p>
<p>“Toko?” Komaru said cautiously. “Are you okay?’</p>
<p>“I’m fine!” Toko said hurriedly. “Let me just call the limo.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” Komaru said timidly, as the chauffeur opened the limo door. “This is a love hotel.”</p>
<p>“Ye-yeah,” Toko said nervously, getting out after her.</p>
<p>“It’s...plainer than I expected it to be,” Komaru said, tilting her head. “I thought it’d have, like, bright neon lights and hearts and stuff.”</p>
<p>“I told you, it’s not a sketchy place like that! Just think of it like a normal hotel. Just go wait in the lobby,” she said, gesturing. “I need to talk to the driver.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Okay,” Komaru said uncertainly, eying the glass doors. After screwing up her courage, she pushed them open, entering the building.</p>
<p>The lobby was quiet and empty, save for a woman behind a marble desk, typing away at a computer. She glanced at Komaru suspiciously but said nothing, returning to her work in silence. Komaru sat down on a couch, fiddling with the bottom of her dress nervously. It would be alright, she told herself. It was Toko’s first time too, so even if she didn’t know what she was doing, the other girl couldn’t judge her too harshly. Right? There was no way Toko would laugh at her, or want to break up just because she didn’t know what she was doing. Right?</p>
<p>Wait. She didn’t even know if Toko wanted to do...that. After all, Toko had been pretty insistent that she was straight. But if she was straight, then why would she have booked this room in the first place? And why would Jack be attracted to her? She and Jack did share emotions, after all. So, if Jack wanted to “play” with her, didn’t that mean Toko…?</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Toko asked suddenly. Komaru jumped, not having heard her enter. “You’re all red. Imagining something dirty?”</p>
<p>“No!” Komaru said hotly. “I was-I was just-”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Toko said, waving a hand. “C’mon, I’m tired. Let’s go to bed.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Komaru said slowly, standing. Okay. Maybe Toko was just planning on sleeping. There was no reason for her to be so nervous!</p>
<p>Toko approached the front desk. “I have a reservation. Toko Fukawa,” she said, pulling out her I.D. The woman examined it for a moment, before nodding.</p>
<p>“Everything looks to be in order. Will your guest be arriving later?”</p>
<p> Toko shook her head. “No, she’s right here,” she said reluctantly, gesturing to Komaru. Komaru waved at the woman awkwardly.</p>
<p>“...I see,” the woman said, raising an eyebrow. “Well, enjoy your stay.”</p>
<p>“Oh, we will!” Komaru said enthusiastically. Toko winced, before taking the keycard</p>
<p>A short elevator ride later, they were standing in front of the hotel room door. “Now, don’t freak out when we go in, okay?” Toko said warningly. “All we’re doing is sharing a bed tonight. Absolutely no funny business! Got it?”</p>
<p>Komaru gulped, before nodding.”Ye-yeah. I understand.”</p>
<p>Toko eyed her suspiciously. “You better not attack me when I’m sleeping. I mean, there’s no way I could stop you if you did, but still. If I wake up naked, I’m going to be mad.”</p>
<p>“I would never do that!”</p>
<p>“I’m serious!” Toko said sternly. “If I wake up and you’re kissing me, or touching me, or pinning me down, I’ll be angry! I probably won’t stop you, since you’re so much stronger than me. And I might make some weird noises while we’re doing it. But afterwards, I’ll be pissed!”</p>
<p>“Toko!” Komaru said exasperatedly. “I’m not going to assault you in your sleep!”</p>
<p>“Ah, I get it,” Toko said sourly. “You’d only go after sleeping pretty girls, right? You know that all that’s just make-up, right? Most pretty girls are just as hideous as me once you scrub off all the powder. Natural beauties like you are less common than ghosts.”</p>
<p>“I’m not interested in assaulting anyone while they’re sleeping,” Komaru protested. “But...it is kind of flattering that you think I’m a natural beauty.”</p>
<p>“I-I told you, that’s not a compliment!” Toko stuttered. “It’s just a fact! Jeez, let’s just go inside!” She ran the card through the reader, and opened the door.</p>
<p>When Komaru stepped inside, she let out an audible gasp. This didn’t look like a normal hotel room! The carpet was a deep red, and was so thick her shoes practically sank into it. Heavy blackout curtains blocked the windows, and a large TV took up almost one entire wall. A large bed dominated the center of the room, while a strange bunch of chains and straps hung from the ceiling just above it. “What’s that for?” Komaru asked pointing.</p>
<p>Upon catching sight of it, Toko flinched. “Oh. That’s the swing,” she muttered.</p>
<p>“Oh, neat! Do you want to try it, Toko?” Komau asked enthusiastically. ‘I could push you!”</p>
<p>Toko’s face reddened. “Absolutely not!” she spat. “Just-just stay out here! I’m going to get ready for bed.” As quickly as she could, she crossed the room to the bathroom, shutting the door firmly.</p>
<p>Komaru sat down on the edge of the bed, nervous despite herself. “We’re just sleeping,” she repeated to herself. “Toko even said so! Well, I guess she also said that she wouldn’t stop me if I did something...But I wouldn’t!” Of course she wouldn’t! Not with someone who was sleeping!</p>
<p>But...if she was awake...and Toko didn’t stop her…”Gah!” Komaru, shaking her head. “I can’t! Absolutely not!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Toko stared at the mirror, wondering when everything had gone wrong. When she had decided to go along with Komaru’s misunderstanding that she’d invited her to the dance? When she had decided to ask Master out in the first place? When she was born? Probably it was when she was born. All of the misfortunes and troubles in her life had let up to this point. With her sharing a bed with Komaru at a love hotel. With nothing to wear to bed.</p>
<p>Toko sighed. Of course she’d had to have worn her sexiest underwear tonight, too! Why had she done that? She knew that she wouldn’t be coming here with Master tonight! But she’d gotten all gussied up anyways. Hopefully, the sight of it didn’t drive Komaru crazy. The idea of her wrestling Toko to the bed, ripping off her panties with her teeth...Toko shook her head. That would be wonder-awful! Awful.</p>
<p>She had just finished hanging up her dress on a hanger when she heard Komaru’s voice. “Take them off!” she said sternly. Toko jumped, looking around wildly to check that the door was closed.</p>
<p>“Komaru?” she asked, bewildered. The door was closed, just like she thought.</p>
<p>“Take them off!” Komaru repeated in the same tone of voice. Toko couldn’t remember the last time she’d heard her say something so...aggressively. What did she mean?</p>
<p>Toko looked down at her underwear, and blushed scarlet. “Wha-what are you saying?” she demanded. “I’m not...I’m not going to-”</p>
<p>“Take them off!” Komaru said angrily.</p>
<p>“Alright! Alright!” Toko said quickly, pulling them off. “They’re-they're off.”</p>
<p>“Toko?” Komaru said, sounding more muffled. “Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes! I’ll be right out!” Toko said nervously. What was this girl making her do? What did she have planned?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Komaru was looked up from her phone when the bathroom door finally opened. “Oh good,” she said happily. “I heard you talking, and-” she abruptly choked on her words when she caught sight of Toko.</p>
<p>Toko, who was completely, utterly, naked. “I-I did it,” she said shyly, fidgeting but making no attempt to cover herself. “N-now what?”</p>
<p>Komaru just stared, unable to make a sound. She was naked. Toko...Toko was naked. Naked? Naked! What was happening? This was..this was…She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a random bunch of noises.</p>
<p>Toko frowned. “Well?” she asked, challengingly, sounding more like her usual self. “Like I said, now what?”</p>
<p>“You-you’re-” Komaru said, stumbling over her words. “You’re naked!” She had seen Toko (well, Jack) in her underwear before. But this was way beyond that! The only thing she still had on were her glasses! </p>
<p>Toko’s blush deepened. “Well, yeah,” she said, obviously embarrassed. “Whose fault is that?”</p>
<p>“What?” Komaru asked, bewildered. Was this Toko trying to get her to make a move? Was all of her reluctance to admit that they were dating just because she wanted Komaru to be the aggressive one?</p>
<p>“Take them off!” Komaru’s voice said sternly from the bathroom. </p>
<p>Toko frowned, looking over her shoulder. “What?” She turned her back to Komaru, giving her a good look at her butt. Komaru couldn’t force her eyes away as Toko dug through her bag. “Wait. My phone?” She turned back to Komaru angrily. “Did you mess with my phone?”</p>
<p>“What? No!” Komaru said defensively.</p>
<p>“Then why are there a bunch of alarms set on it? With recordings of your voice?” Toko asked, holding it up.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Komaru said hesitantly. “Well, Jack was messing with it before. I think she recorded me saying some stuff.”</p>
<p>“Her!” Toko said furiously “Of course it would be her!” She stormed into the room, tossing her phone onto the bedside table. “Her and her stupid pranks!”</p>
<p>“Toko?” Komaru said faintly.</p>
<p>“Half the time she’s a total monster and the other half she’s just a stupid brat!” Toko complained, taking off her glasses and setting them down next to the phone. “The worst of both worlds!”</p>
<p>“Toko?”</p>
<p>“Let’s just go to bed. I want to be done with this stupid night!”</p>
<p>“Um. Toko?” Komaru said nervously, as Toko pulled back the covers angrily, still muttering to herself.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Why...are you naked?”</p>
<p>Toko froze, before slowly looking down at herself. A long moment passed.</p>
<p>“Gah!” she screamed loudly, quickly covering herself with her hands. “You-you pervert!”</p>
<p>“Me?” Komaru asked, confused. “How is this my fault?”</p>
<p>“Because-because you said-!” Toko said inarticulately, slowly backing up to the bathroom. “Oh, you’re the worst!” She slammed the bathroom door closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaru laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. Okay, so. That had happened. Toko had come out of the bathroom. Naked. She now knew what naked Toko looked like. And not by accident, like in a changing room, but on purpose. Toko had almost gotten into bed that way! If Komaru hadn’t said anything…</p><p>No, she couldn’t think about that! From what Toko had said, this was somehow Jack’s fault, though Komaru didn’t understand how exactly. She hadn’t actually been inviting Komaru to...do anything. Probably. Unless this was Toko’s idea of flirting and she had just messed it up.</p><p>Toko opened the bathroom door, red-faced but wearing her underwear again. “Go-go ahead and use the bathroom,” she said, staring pointedly at the ground.</p><p>Komaru bit her lip, wondering if she should ask about what just happened. Deciding against it, she went into the bathroom to take off her dress and get ready for bed.</p><p>Once she got out of the bathroom, she was more than a little alarmed by what she saw. Toko had assembled several troubling items on the bed and appeared to be waiting for her. “Okay,” she said, raising a hand. “Before you say something stupid, it’s not like that. I want to make sure that Jack doesn’t wake up and assault you in the middle of the night. These are just a safety precaution, so don’t get any weird ideas!”</p><p>“I wasn’t!” Komaru protested. “I’m just a little confused. Why would a love hotel even have handcuffs?”</p><p>Toko stared at her for a moment. “Seriously?” she sighed. “Whatever. Just put these around the head of the bed frame and put them on me.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Komaru asked hesitantly. “Won’t these be pretty uncomfortable?”</p><p>“It’ll be fine,” Toko said impatiently. “Just do it! Make sure I can’t get free.”</p><p>As Komaru finished locking the handcuffs, Toko shivered. Komaru looked down at her, concerned. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress,” Toko said faintly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yes, Miss...Stress!” Toko said, panicking. “Miss Stress! Because you’re always stressing me out!”</p><p>Komaru looked at her uncertainly for a minute, before shrugging. “Alright. I mean, you’re not wrong.” She finished securing the handcuffs to the bed frame. “Okay, all good!”</p><p>“What about the gag?” Toko demanded.</p><p>Komaru  held up the ball gag uncertainly. “This? Isn’t this kind of...unnecessary?”</p><p>“N-no!” Toko said awkwardly. “What if...what if she tries to bite you? Or yells something hurtful?”</p><p>“I guess,” Komaru said slowly.</p><p>“So c’mon!” Toko said, wiggling. “Hurry up and put it in!”</p><p>“Toko…” Komaru said, biting her lip. “You seem...really into this.”</p><p>“What!” Toko said loudly. “No! This-this is for your sake! Jeez, do you want her to attack you?”</p><p>“Well…” Komaru said, blushing, “I guess not.”</p><p>“You <i>guess</i> not?”</p><p>“I mean, no! Obviously, I don’t want that!” Komaru said quickly. “But...it’s not like she actually hurt me before. Or even did anything against my will. She asked for permission both times she kissed me.”</p><p>“That-she’s just playing with you!” Toko said heatedly. “She thinks it’s so funny to take things away from me.”</p><p>“You’re...worried that she’s trying to steal me from you?” Komaru asked hesitantly.</p><p>“I-no! Not like that!” Toko said insistently. “I just mean that she’s going to try and drive you away, so I don’t have any friends again.”</p><p>“I don’t think Jack is like that,” Komaru said thoughtfully, sitting on the bed beside Toko. “True, she’s...a lot of trouble. And she does say some mean stuff about you. But I think Jack cares about you.”</p><p>“Wh-what do you know!” Toko snapped. “You can’t even tell us apart half the time.”</p><p>“Well, maybe that’s because you guys are actually really similar!” Komaru fired back.</p><p>“In what way?” Toko asked incredulously. “She’s incredibly messy, she’s a pervert, and she's always saying strange things. How is that anything like me?”</p><p>Komaru stared at her for a moment, before sighing. “You’re right. I guess you’re totally different,” she said in a monotone voice.</p><p>“Leave the sarcasm to people who are good at it,” Toko said angrily. “Wait. Do you-do you like her? Romantically?”</p><p>“What? No!” Komaru said hastily. “Just because she’s pretty, doesn’t mean I-”</p><p>“You think she’s pretty?”</p><p>“Of course I do!” Komaru said, exasperatedly. “She looks like you!”</p><p>“We-we don’t look anything alike!”</p><p>“You guys share a body! You literally have the same face!”</p><p>“Whatever!” Toko said, frustrated. “Anyways, that’s just proof that she's an ugly hag!”</p><p>“She is not!” Komaru said in frustration. She slapped Toko’s bare thigh, causing the girl to jump. “Neither of you are ugly! Both you and Jack are beautiful, Toko. And I don’t like hearing you put yourself down by saying that you’re not.”</p><p>“Wh-what?” Toko said, bewildered. “But-but I-”</p><p>“No buts!” Komaru said vehemently. “Admit that you’re pretty.”</p><p>“N-no!”</p><p>“Say that you’re pretty!”</p><p>“I-I won’t!”</p><p>Komaru slapped her leg again. Toko let out a strange cry. “Say it!”</p><p>“Alright! Alright!” Toko said hastily. “I’m-I’m pretty.”</p><p>“Louder!”</p><p>“I’m pretty! I’m pretty!” Toko babbled.</p><p>Komaru let out a breath, finally smiling. “There. Was that so hard?” she asked happily.</p><p>“No, Mistress,” Toko said, panting.</p><p>Komaru frowned. “Mistress?”</p><p>Toko blushed red. “N-no! I told you, it’s Miss Stress! It’s just a nickname, jeez!”</p><p>Komaru stared at Toko for a minute, before blushing herself. “Um. Toko?”</p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p>“Are you-uh,” Komaru bit her lip, looking down bashfully. “Are you...enjoying this?”</p><p>Toko’s eyes widened. “No! Of course not!” she said frantically. “I told you, I’m straight! Just because I’m a masochist doesn’t mean I’d enjoy being abused by just anyone!”</p><p>“But...you’re all red. And out of breath,” Komaru said shyly.</p><p>“I’m-I’m just overheated!” Toko said desperately. “It’s just too hot in here.”</p><p>“The air conditioning is on.”</p><p>“It’s not strong enough!”</p><p>Komaru took a deep breath. Time to be bold! “In that case,” she said as casually as she could, “why don’t you strip down?”</p><p>“What?” Toko said, frowning. “What do you-wait!” she said in alarm. “Don’t-don’t even think about it!”</p><p>“Well, it only makes sense,” Komaru said, trying to sound as reasonable as she could. She reached for the edges of Toko’s panties with shaking hands. “Let me help you!”</p><p>“No!” Toko said in a panicked voice, writhing around on the bed. The handcuffs kept her from moving too far. “You can’t! I-”</p><p>“Toko!” Komaru said firmly.</p><p>Toko stopped moving. “Um. Okay,” she said in a quieter voice. “You-you can take them off.”</p><p>Komaru’s breath caught in her throat. “Wait. Really?”</p><p>“Oh for-isn’t that what you wanted to do?” Toko snapped, sounding more normal. </p><p>“I-I did! I just-I didn't think you’d say yes so quickly,” Komaru said bashfully.</p><p>“Well, it’s not like I can stop you,” Toko said in resignation, jingling the handcuffs. “So you might as well.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“What’s with the sudden hesitation? It’s fine; you’ve already seen me naked. Thanks to her,” Toko added venomously. “So just do it already.”</p><p>“O-okay,” Komaru said nervously. “I’m-I’m taking them off now.” She slowly removed Toko’s underwear, doing her best to touch the girl as little as possible. Toko was obviously trying to seem unaffected, but her squeaks and gasps every time Komaru brushed against her were impossible to ignore.</p><p>“Don’t-don’t stare so much!” Toko said after Komaru was done, trying to muster up some of her typical harshness. “I know it’s not much to look at.”</p><p>“You really are pretty, Toko,” Komaru said quietly, letting her eyes roam.</p><p>Toko reddened, but made no verbal retort. She simply closed her eyes, and began breathing slowly.</p><p>Komaru shook her head in admiration. “Well, goodnight!” she said brightly, turning to reach for the lamp.</p><p>Toko’s eyes shot open. “What?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean, ‘goodnight?’” Toko asked incredulously before Komaru managed to turn off the light. “You’re seriously stopping now?”</p>
<p>Komaru looked back at her shyly. “Well, you said that you’re not enjoying it. I don’t want to do something you’ll hate.”</p>
<p>“Are you for real?” Toko growled. “You have a girl tied up in bed. You just finished stripping off her underwear. And now you’re planning to just go to sleep?”</p>
<p>“Well...yeah,” Komaru said, frowning. “Why? Do you want me to do something to you?”</p>
<p>“No!” Toko said reflexively.</p>
<p>“Then I won’t.”</p>
<p>“I thought you said I was pretty,” Toko said angrily. “What, am I too ugly for you to touch now?”</p>
<p>“It’s called ‘consent’, Toko,” Komaru said exasperatedly. “I’m not going to do anything to you that you don’t want me to do.”</p>
<p>“You idiot,” Toko muttered. “Well, what about your kiss then?”</p>
<p>“My...my kiss?” Komaru asked uncertainly.</p>
<p>Toko rolled her eyes. “Yes, your kiss! I still owe you one. You kissed Jack twice, and we agreed to keep it even.”</p>
<p>Komaru blushed. “Oh, yeah. But...you want to do it here? Now?”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Toko asked irritably. “Now’s as good a time as any.”</p>
<p>“While you’re naked and tied up in a love hotel?”</p>
<p>“...Yes,” Toko said, blushing a bit despite herself. “Now, hurry up and kiss me!”</p>
<p>“Um...alright,” Komaru said hesitantly, leaning down.</p>
<p>Toko twisted her head away. “Not like that! Do it right!” she complained.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Get on top of me and kiss me,” Toko instructed.</p>
<p>“On top of you?” Komaru asked nervously, eyes darting to Toko’s body.</p>
<p>“You heard me!” Toko said sternly. “I only get one kiss, so you better do it right.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You only get one kiss, so you better do it right,” Toko repeated in the same tone.</p>
<p>Komaru studied Toko for a moment, before sighing. “Okay,” she said, climbing onto the bed. “I’ll-I’ll do it! So, get ready!”</p>
<p>“How?” Toko asked, jingling her handcuffs. “I’m already in position.”</p>
<p>“Mentally!” Komaru said, straddling Toko’s waist. “Get ready mentally.”</p>
<p>Toko squirmed a bit as Komaru settled on her. Being naked in front of the girl was bad enough. Seeing her on top of her wearing only her underwear was…”Hurry up!” she snapped. “You’re heavy!”</p>
<p>“Don’t rush me!” Komaru complained, doing her best to keep her eyes fixed on Toko’s face. Despite her best efforts, however, they kept creeping down to the rest of her body.</p>
<p>“Stop ogling me!” Toko complained. “You’re getting a kiss, not a peep show.”</p>
<p>“I’m not ogling you!” Komaru argued, somewhat untruthfully. “I was just admiring how pale your skin is.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Like a corpse’s,” Toko said sourly.</p>
<p>“No!” Komaru said, poking Toko’s stomach. The bound girl started at the sudden jab. “You’re pretty, Toko!”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes! I’m pretty!” Toko said hurriedly. “You don’t need to remind me.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Komaru said primly. “You really should be nicer to yourself, you know. Otherwise, I might punish you!”</p>
<p>“P-punish?” Toko said faintly.</p>
<p>“That’s right!” Komaru said with a wide grin.</p>
<p>“You-you fiend!” Toko said, her face growing redder. “What-what will you do to me?”</p>
<p>Komaru paused. She wasn’t actually sure what she could do to punish Toko. Her parents usually just punished her by grounding her and taking away her manga. But Toko hated manga, and spent all day in her room anyways. What was a silly, non-serious way she could punish Toko? “If you’re mean to yourself,” Komaru began, thinking quickly. “I’ll....”</p>
<p>“Yes? Yes?” Toko asked urgently. She had begun to breath faster, and her eyes were oddly wide.</p>
<p>“I’ll...spank you!” Komaru said happily. That was a good punishment! Silly and embarrassing, but not actually harmful.</p>
<p>Toko jerked underneath her. “What!” she exclaimed.</p>
<p>“That’s right!” Komaru said proudly. “Every time you say something mean about yourself, I’ll spank you. Even if we’re in public, I’ll give you a quick slap on the butt!” She wouldn’t hit her hard, of course. Just enough to remind her not to be negative.</p>
<p>“Y-you,” Toko gasped. “You-you can’t-um. Every-every time?”</p>
<p>“Every time,” Komaru confirmed.</p>
<p>“You promise?”</p>
<p>Komaru frowned slightly. “Yeah, I promise,” she said with more uncertainty. “So listen to me. Be more positive about yourself.”</p>
<p>“Yes Mistress!” Toko said enthusiastically. “I will! I will!”</p>
<p>“....Good,” Komaru said slowly. “Anyways, I’m going to kiss you now. Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes!” Toko said, closing her eyes.</p>
<p>Komaru took a deep breath. Okay. She was going to do it. She was going to kiss Toko again. While she was naked. In a love hotel. And she was only wearing her underwear. No reason to be anxious about it. She just had to do it. Just lean down, and kiss her.</p>
<p>After steeling herself, Komaru darted down to kiss Toko. Unfortunately, she darted too fast, and with too much force. Instead of their lips, their foreheads collided with an audible crack. “Ow! Komaru cried, rolling off Toko and clutching her head. “Ow, ow, ow!” It felt as though someone had hit her with a hammer!</p>
<p>“Oh, poor thing,” Toko cooed beside her. “Bumped heads, did we?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Komaru managed to get out. She opened her eyes slowly, glancing over at Toko. The girl was studying her curiously, with an intent look on her face. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Toko’s eyes darted from her own naked body, to Komaru’s underwear. “Am I alright?” she repeated, a wide grin splitting her face. “Am I alright? I’m splendid! I’m on top of the world! I’ve leapt off Everest, and I’m soaring straight to heaven!”</p>
<p>“Oh. That’s...good,” Komaru said uneasily. “I think I should take a look at your forehead, though.”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, you can look all you like,” Toko said with a cackle. “But before you do, mind letting me out of these cuffs? I don’t really like being pinned down. Much rather be the one doing the pinning, if you catch my meaning.”</p>
<p>“I...don’t think I do,” Komaru said, sitting up slowly. “But sure, I’ll unlock them.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, darling,” Toko said sweetly, as Komaru rose unsteadily to her feet. “I’ll be sure to reward your generosity.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toko squirmed eagerly as Komaru unlocked the handcuffs. “So,” she asked, sitting up and rubbing her wrist. “What now?”</p><p>Komaru frowned. “Uh. Well, I was about to kiss you. When we bumped heads.”</p><p>“Oooh, another kiss!” Toko said happily. “Though this one seems a little raunchier.”</p><p>“I guess,” Komaru said, blushing a little. “I mean, you weren’t naked for the first one.”</p><p>“True, true,” Toko said, nodding sagely. “Well, time to dig in!” She seized Komaru’s head, bringing her in for a kiss.</p><p>After a moment of surprise, Komaru relaxed, leaning into it. Toko was really good at kissing! Though this seemed very different from the kiss they’d shared in her bedroom. More like the kiss Jack had given her…</p><p>Her eyes flew open and she shoved the girl away. “Jack!” she barked.</p><p>“That’s my name! Don’t wear it out!” Jack sang happily. “Oh, darling. Your lips are just as sweet as before! But don’t be a tease; give me another taste!”</p><p>Jack reached for her again. Komaru scrambled to the other side of the bed. “Jack!” she said warningly. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Not getting kissed, apparently!” Jack said with a huff, crossing her arms. This had the effect of emphasizing her breasts, Komaru was discomforted to notice. “I just woke up with you rolling around, clutching your head. Then you agreed to set me free, and I thought we were going to have some fun. Did you seriously not realize it was me?”</p><p>“You didn’t sneeze!” Komaru objected. “I thought you guys only switched places when you sneezed.”</p><p>Jack rolled her eyes. “It isn’t just sneezing! Lots of things can do it! A shock to the spine, a knock to the noggin, and out I spring! Seriously, if we’re gonna get married, you should really learn this stuff!”</p><p>“M-married?” Komaru aked in horror. “I’m-I’m not marrying you!”</p><p>Jack let out a faux-gasp. “You beast! You won’t make an honest woman of me? You only wanted to toy with my body?” She tapped her head a few times, before shrugging. “Well, okay! But really, try and do a better job telling us apart? It is such a turn-off to hear the wrong name in bed.”</p><p>“I-I’m not going to-to do anything with you!” Komaru said as firmly as she could. “I’m dating Toko! I think.”</p><p>“‘You think?’” Jack asked, tilting her head. “What the heck are you talking about? You’re in your underwear, I’m naked, we’re at some kinda love den, and you aren’t sure we’re dating?”</p><p>“Well…” Komaru said slowly. “Toko is...really insistent that she’s straight, and that we’re just friends.”</p><p>Jack laughed. “Jeez, what a tsundere! Textbook, really. Don’t get me wrong, I was pretty shocked too when I figured out that I wanted to listen to your moans. But I’m very attuned to my desires, so I just went with it.”</p><p>Komaru shook her head, trying to ignore the part about her moans. “So...you think that she does like me? The way I like her?”</p><p>“If by ‘like’, you mean ‘wants to plow’, then yes,” Jack said, nodding. “Like I said, we share emotions. So if I’m feeling this strongly about you, she probably is too.”</p><p>Komaru blushed. “I...see,” she said slowly. “I thought that was how that worked. I just don’t get why she’s denying it.”</p><p>“Lotsa reasons,” Jack said lazily, throwing herself back on the bed and stretching seductively. Komaru did her best not to stare at her. “Low self-esteem, fear of rejection, the whole masochism angle...it all adds up to a pretty closed-off girl. If she straight-up admits that she likes you, it means she has no defenses prepared if you decide to hurt her. Every time she’s lowered her shields in the past, it’s always bitten her in the ass. So of course she’s reluctant to do it again! Sarcasm and denial keep her safe.”</p><p>“That...actually makes a lot of sense,” Komaru said thoughtfully. “You’re actually really insightful, Jack!”</p><p>“Please,” Jack scoffed. “I only know this shit because I’m sort of her. I ain’t no psychologist!”</p><p>“Still...it does explain a lot. Thank you,” Komaru said warmly.</p><p>Jack squirmed. “Don’t look at me like that,” she said gruffly.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“All...happy and stuff. It’s weird.”</p><p>“Why is that weird?” Komaru asked, frowning. “I’m happy a lot!”</p><p>“No, it's not that it's weird for you to be happy,” Jack said exasperatedly. “I just mean...when you look at me all happy like that I feel weird.”</p><p>Komaru scratched her head. “I’m not sure I get it…”</p><p>Jack sighed. “Like, when we danced? I felt like this. But I don’t know why.”</p><p>“Is it a bad feeling?”</p><p>Jack considered this. “No,” she said finally, sitting up. “Well, sort of. It’s a good feeling, but I don’t get it.”</p><p>“Describe it!”</p><p>Jack was quiet for a moment. “It’s...kind of like being horny,” she said slowly. “And I mean, I am horny. But it’s more than that. It’s like...I’m happy just being near you. Not because I want to kiss you and grope you, but just because I know you’re there. And when we talk, sometimes I feel all...nervous and end up saying things I didn’t mean to. And when we kiss...it just...feels right. Gah! What is the matter with me?” Jack asked irritably, scratching at her hair. “Even Master never made me feel like this! What have you infected me with, girl?”</p><p>Komaru swallowed. “Uh, Jack?” she said timidly. “What you’re describing...sounds a lot like love.”</p><p>Jack considered this for a minute. “Huh. Yeah...maybe that’s it...” she said slowly. “That’s why you keep getting cuter and cuter! I’m in love with you!” She slapped her forehead. “D’oh! I can be kinda slow on the uptake sometimes. I just thought you were another crush, and couldn’t understand why I liked you so much. But now it makes sense! I love you!”</p><p>Komaru gawped at the other girl. “Uh,” she managed after a minute. “Oh. That’s...um.” She struggled to put together a sentence. “Well, that’s...wow. You...love me?”</p><p>Jack nodded cheerfully. “Yep! I figured it out. Thanks, Komaru! You’re pretty good at all this romance junk.”</p><p>“Uh, thanks!” Komaru said more confidently. “I do read a lot of stuff like this, so that probably helps.”</p><p>“That makes sense,” Jack said with a nod. “Your manga, right?</p><p>“Yeah! Plus, I give romantic advice online.” Kamaru said self-importantly.</p><p>“Oh, neat!” Jack said enthusiastically. “Like an agony aunt? Oh, and could you go ahead and lie down?”</p><p>“No, I don’t have a column,” Komaru said, lying down.  “I just answer questions in threads.”</p><p>“Any salacious cases?” Jack asked with interest. “Anything particularly titillating? Go ahead and stretch your arms up.”</p><p>“Not really,” Komaru said, doing as Jack asked. “They’re mostly about how to ask people out, and ways to keep your partner happy.”</p><p>“Ah. Well, I guess that stuff’s important too,” Jack allowed, fastening the handcuffs around Komaru’s wrists.</p><p>“Well, yeah. Maintaining a healthy relationship depends on…” Komaru trailed off. “Wait. Jack, what are you doing?!”</p><p>Jack grinned. “Why, tying you down, of course! What’s it look like?”</p><p>“H-hang on!” Komaru said desperately. “Why-why would you tie me down?”</p><p>Jack cocked her head. “To have some fun, of course,” she said, as if this should be obvious. “I wanna see what happens when I do it with someone I actually love! I bet I’ll erupt like a volcano!” She reached beneath the squirming Komaru,  undoing her bra with ease. “Oh wow!” she said, staring at the other girl’s chest. “These are some serious knockers! What’d you do, get your brother to massage ‘em every night?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Komaru said angrily.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not sure that actually works,” Jack conceded, cupping her own breasts. “No matter how much I rub mine, they never seem to grow any bigger!”</p><p>Komaru couldn’t help but stare at Jack fondling herself. A fact that didn’t escape Jack’s notice. “Enjoying the show?” she asked slyly.</p><p>“N-no!” Komaru stuttered.</p><p>Jack grinned again. “You sure?” she asked, settling onto Komaru’s lap and grinding lightly. Komaru couldn’t help but let out a small groan. “Not doing anything for you?”</p><p>Komaru shut her eyes. “Nope!” she said untruthfully.</p><p>Jack cackled. “So stubborn!”</p><p> Komaru felt Jack get off her, and slowly opened her eyes. The other girl had come to lay beside her in bed. She was looking at her fondly, but made no attempt to touch her.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Komaru asked slowly.</p><p>Jack shrugged. “Just hanging.”</p><p>“I thought you wanted to-to-”</p><p>“Oh, I do!” Jack said quickly. “But I can’t rush this shit if I want it to work out in the long run. If I’m gonna get you to put a ring on me, I can’t be making you cry on our first night together!”</p><p>“I told you, I’m not going to marry you!” Komaru said irritably. “And take these handcuffs off me!”</p><p>“Nah,” Jack said dismissively. “Wanna be ready if you change your mind.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Having sex.”</p><p>Komaru flinched. “I-I won’t!”</p><p>“Sure,” Jack said disbelievingly. “Well, I should at least have the right to even us out, right?”</p><p>“What? What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, you’ve still got your bottom on. Meanwhile, I’m running around in my birthday suit!”</p><p>Komaru’s eyes involuntarily traveled over Jack’s body, before she forced them back to her face. “That’s fine,” she said with a nod. “Your underwear is on the floor.”</p><p>Jack hummed. “Good to know,” she remarked, before climbing down to Komaru’s legs.</p><p>Komaru’s face immediately went red. “What-what are you doing?” she asked as Jack hooked her fingers around her underwear.</p><p>“Making us even,” Jack said matter-of-factly, pulling them down slowly. “Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna do anything funny! I just wanna get a-achoo!”</p><p>Toko shook her head. “Ow. Why did you hit me, you manic? Don’t you know how to-” she froze, taking in their positions.</p><p>“Uh. Toko…” Komaru said delicately.</p><p>“I can’t believe you!”</p><p>“This isn’t what it looks like!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You-you utter creep!” Toko said angrily, climbing up the bed to glare at Komaru. “You’re the absolute worst!”</p><p>“I swear, this isn’t as bad as it looks!” Komaru said weakly.</p><p>“So, you didn’t set her free. You didn’t let her handcuff you. And she wasn’t just removing your panties,” Toko said contemptuously.</p><p>Komaru paused. “Well...yeah, that’s all true. But still-!”</p><p>“I knew you liked her!” Toko raged. “How many times have you two kissed by now? Twenty? Thirty?”</p><p>“No!” Komaru said hotly. “Just-just three times.”</p><p>Toko growled. “So, you admit it. You were kissing her!”</p><p>Komaru thought about bringing up that she’d mistaken Jack for Toko, but decided against it. Reminding Toko that she had trouble telling them apart was not likely to calm her down. “Why do you care, anyways?” she asked instead. “I thought we weren’t dating.”</p><p>“We aren’t dating!”</p><p>“Well, if we aren’t dating, then it's none of your business who I kiss,” Komaru said stubbornly.</p><p>“Of-of course it’s my business!” Toko said incredulously. “It’s my body!”</p><p>“Not when Jack is using it!” Komaru countered. “And Jack likes me. She even confessed to me!”</p><p>Toko jerked back as if she’d been shot. “She what?”</p><p>“She told me that she loves me,” Komaru continued, glaring back at Toko. “And that she wants to-to do stuff with me.”</p><p>“I-I thought you said you weren’t dating Jack,” Toko said, stunned. “Was that-was that a lie?”</p><p>“No! I haven’t given her an answer yet.”</p><p>“You let her tie you down and remove your clothes. That sure looks like an answer,” Toko said sourly.</p><p>“Didn’t you let me tie you down, and take off your clothes?” Komaru pointed out.</p><p>Toko’s eyes widened. “That’s-that’s not the same!”</p><p>“How is it not the same?” Komaru asked insistently. “You like me! Don’t you?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“You do! You totally like me!”</p><p>“I do not!”</p><p>“Then unlock these handcuffs!” Komaru demanded, jingling them.</p><p>Toko blinked. “What? Why?”</p><p>“So I can get dressed again,” Komaru said exasperatedly. “And go to sleep!”</p><p>“You’re not getting off that easily!” Toko barked. “You owe me two kisses now.”</p><p>“Toko, why would you want to kiss me if you don’t like me?”</p><p>“That’s-that’s not important!” Toko said angrily. She reached for her cellphone on the bedside table.</p><p>Komaru watched her curiously. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Preparing your punishment,” Toko said shortly, holding it up towards her. “Smile!”</p><p>“Wait. Are you...taking pictures?” Komaru asked worriedly. Being handcuffed naked to a bed in a love hotel was embarrassing enough. Having pictures taken of her like that was even worse! </p><p>“Yes,” Toko said shortly. “Oh, these are some nice shots! You're definitely suited for this kind of thing!”</p><p>“That’s...not a great compliment,” Komaru said, blushing and turning her head away.</p><p>“Oh, there it is!” Toko said, salivating. “The shyness of a bad girl! This is great!” She straddled Komaru, focusing the camera on her chest and face. “The girl acted all worldly and experienced, wearing the skimpiest of clothing and flirting with men outrageously. Only in bed does she reveal that she’s still a virgin!”</p><p>Komaru frowned. “Toko...are you brainstorming for your next story?”</p><p>“Quiet! I’m concentrating.”</p><p>“Please don’t send these pictures to anyone else!”</p><p>“I’m not going to! These are just for inspiration.”</p><p>“Oh,” Komaru said shyly. “Well...okay.” She forced herself to relax, letting Toko continue to take picture after picture of her.</p><p>Eventually, Toko stopped, switching to typing on her phone frantically. Komaru didn’t interrupt her. She knew Toko well enough by now to know the signs for when she was struck by the idea for a story, and wanted to get it down. Besides, she was enjoying just looking at Toko naked and on top of her. Even when she was just messing with her phone, she really did look beautiful.</p><p>“That should do it,” Toko said finally. “It’s still pretty rough, but I think I have an idea of where to go with it.”</p><p>Komaru took a breath, and steeled her nerves. “Okay. Then can we kiss now?”</p><p>Toko looked up from her phone, startled. “What?”</p><p>“I owe you two kisses now,” Komaru said as calmly as she could. “So…”</p><p>“Oh. Well....” Toko hesitated, before setting down her phone. “I guess...it’s fine. You-you can kiss me.”</p><p>Komaru raised an eyebrow. “Toko, I can’t kiss you like this. You have to kiss me.”</p><p>“What?” Toko asked, horrified. “I-I can’t! You do it!”</p><p>“I’m tied down,” Komaru pointed out. “And you’re on top of me! If we’re going to kiss, you have to do it.”</p><p>Toko’s eyes traveled from Komaru’s handcuffs, to her own position atop her. “I...okay,” she said in a small voice. She slowly leaned down, pressing her lips against Komaru’s.</p><p>Komaru let her eyes drift shut. Yes..this was a kiss from Toko. Light and soft and gentle. She’d never mistake Jack’s kiss for Toko’s again. For all of their similarities, there was a world of difference between the way the two kissed.</p><p>Eventually, Toko broke the kiss, leaning back slightly to stare into Komaru’s eyes. “How-how was that?” she asked nervously.</p><p>Komaru’s eyes slowly opened. “Perfect,” she said dreamily.</p><p>“Better then Jack’s?”</p><p>“It’s not a competition,” Komaru said, exasperated but feeling too good to be truly irritated. “You’re just different, that’s all. There’s no reason to be jealous.”</p><p>Toko huffed, leaning back up. “Why would I be jealous of her?” she asked challengingly.</p><p>“Because you both like me.”</p><p>“We-we do not!” Toko denied, blushing.</p><p>“Sure,” Komaru said disbelievingly. “Well, then I guess you don’t want to kiss me again.”</p><p>“I-not right now,” Toko said evasively. “I’m still mad at you, you know! I told you not to go any further than kissing with Jack.”</p><p>“We didn’t go any further,” Komaru said, frowning. “Well, I guess she took off my underwear…”</p><p>“And was about to go down on you!” Toko said incredulously. “Seriously, what if I had woken up just a few minutes later?”</p><p>“She wasn't going to do that!” Komaru protested. “She didn’t want to do it without my permission.”</p><p>“Since when has she cared about getting permission?” Toko scoffed.</p><p>“Well, she said she didn’t want to make me cry,” Komaru said thoughtfully. “Because then I might not marry her.”</p><p>Toko’s eyes widened. “What.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you...did you <i>propose</i> to her?” Toko asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“What? No!” Komaru said, shaking her head vigorously. “She brought it up on her own.”</p>
<p>“She proposed to you!?”</p>
<p>“No! Not...exactly. She said something about me making an honest woman out of her.”</p>
<p>“So you were doing pervy stuff!” Toko said triumphantly. “I knew it!”</p>
<p>“No pervier than anything we’ve done,” Komaru said sourly.</p>
<p>“What? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Komaru sighed. “Toko. You asked me out to the dance. You reserved a room for us at a love hotel. We’ve kissed three times. For the last one, we were both naked. Can’t you just admit that we’re dating?”</p>
<p>“We aren’t dating!” Toko said stubbornly, looking away and crossing her arms. “In fact, it sounds like you’re dating Jack.”</p>
<p>Komaru took a deep breath. It was time to play hardball. “Actually...that’s not a bad idea.”</p>
<p>Toko’s eyes darted back to Komaru’s face. “What?”</p>
<p>Komaru did her best to shrug nonchalantly. Which was not easy in her current position. “Well, we’ve got a lot in common. She already said that she loves me. And she’s super-pretty. So...why not?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, why not?” Toko asked furiously. “You can’t-you can’t date her! This is my body!”</p>
<p>“Not when she’s using it, it isn’t,” Komaru said calmly. “Then it’s hers. So, there shouldn’t be any problem if we do stuff together.”</p>
<p>“Of-of course there’s a problem! You can’t-you-” Toko spluttered ineffectually, while Komaru looked up at her, wearing her best unconcerned expression. “What-I mean, what if I wake up when you’re in the middle of...doing stuff?”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll stop as soon as you say something,” Komaru said promptly. “If you say something.”</p>
<p>Toko jerked. “What-what do you mean by ‘if’?”</p>
<p>“Well, you know I’m not very good at telling you two apart,” Komaru said slyly. “So, if we’re in the middle of something and you don’t tell me to stop, I probably won’t notice the difference. So, if you like it, you could just...pretend to be Jack.”</p>
<p>Toko shook her head furiously. “As if I do something like that! Pretend to be that crazy, awful-”</p>
<p>“Jack?” Komaru interrupted her, tilting her head. “Jack? Is that you?”</p>
<p>Toko frowned. “No? What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Oh. I thought I heard a sneeze,” Komaru said unconvincingly. “And here I was, getting all...excited.” She blushed despite herself. This plan was more than a little embarrassing.</p>
<p>Toko studied her face, with her gaze slowly descending to take in more of her body. She swallowed hard. “Excited?”</p>
<p>“I mean, it is my first time,” Komaru said innocently. “I was really looking forward to doing it tonight. But if Jack’s not here…”</p>
<p>Toko gulped, and remained quiet. Komaru waited for a few minutes, worried that she’d messed things up, when Toko finally spoke. “Uh...hey, Komaru,” Toko said awkwardly. “It’s me. That crazy girl you like. Jack.”</p>
<p>Komaru bit her lip, forcing herself not to laugh. Toko’s acting was terrible! She guessed it made sense; as far she knew, Toko had never actually heard Jack speak. “Oh, hi Jack!” she said cheerfully. “Man, you came at just the right time!”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Toko asked awkwardly. “Why? Were you...were you thinking naughty thoughts?”</p>
<p>“That’s right!” Komaru said happily. Say stuff like this seemed a lot easier when the context was so silly. “Toko got me so, so excited! But she refused to do anything to me. Can you help me?”</p>
<p>Toko swallowed again. “Su-sure,” she said, beginning to sweat. “After all, you know me! I’m a huge pervert, after all. The complete opposite of the pure, virginal Toko.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Toko never has dirty thoughts, after all,” Komaru said, wearing a huge grin.</p>
<p>“R-right. Not like me. I’m always thinking of dirty stuff. Like tying up naughty girls who wear skirts that are way too short,” Toko said, drooling a little. “Or being tied down by those girls. Or ravishing those girls’ bodies.”</p>
<p>Komaru’s grin dimmed a little. “Ravishing?” she said uncertainly.</p>
<p>“Oh yes. Leaving marks all over them. Fondling them, pinching them, tasting them,” Toko said hungrily, her hands beginning to trace Komaru’s body. “Once I have a girl in my clutches, I’ll never let go. I’ll wring every last drop of pleasure out of her.”</p>
<p>It was Komaru’s turn to gulp. There was no turning back now. “Well,” she said unsteadily. “You’ve got a girl tied up right now.”</p>
<p>“Is she a naughty girl?” Toko asked, panting a little. “Is she a bad girl, who wants me to do terrible things to her?”</p>
<p>Komaru took a deep breath. “Yes.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Toko was woken from a deep sleep by the blaring of her alarm. Grumbling, she grabbed at her phone with her eyes closed, turning it off. Only a few minutes later did she open her eyes, blinking at the unfamiliar ceiling.</p>
<p>She felt...sore. Like she’d been forced to run a marathon and then compete in a martial arts tournament. Even though she had just woken up, she still felt utterly exhausted. What had she been doing yesterday to make her so tired?</p>
<p>A glance to her left was enough to remind her. The sight of Komaru, still handcuffed and sleeping peacefully, brought back all her memories of the night before along with a tidal wave of mortification. She’d...she’d had sex with Komaru! Her first time! And...she’d done it while pretending to be Jack! What was wrong with her?</p>
<p>As if sensing her panic, Komaru stirred slightly. Toko froze, waiting to see if she would wake up. When she merely settled back to sleep, Toko slowly eased herself out of bed, before rushing to the bathroom.</p>
<p>She examined herself in the mirror. Something she didn’t enjoy doing at the best of times, let alone in this situation. She looked awful! She’d clearly gotten only a few hours of sleep, if the bags under her eyes were any indication. And those marks on her neck...were those hickies? Had...had Komaru given her hickies? There were a million of them! Was the girl a vampire or something? How was she going to cover all these up?</p>
<p>Toko rested her head against the mirror. What had last night even been? She’d just planned to have a nice night with one of her closest friends. One of her only friends, really. How had things spiralled so badly out of control?</p>
<p>Well. There was nothing for it. She’d have to skip town. Fortunately, she’d anticipated she’d might have to do this someday, thanks to Jack’s antics, and so had made preparations. A secret bank account, a new passport, and a new I.D. were already prepared. All she had to do was buy a ticket to Alabama and she’d be on her way to her new life as Shanice Smith. Eventually, once she was established, she might even be able to go back to writing under a pseudonym.</p>
<p>But before she could worry about that, she’d need to escape this hotel room first. Which meant grabbing her clothes and getting out of here before Komaru woke up. And maybe unlocking the handcuffs. Unless...Komaru was only pretending to be asleep, and was just waiting for her to unlock them. Maybe she planned to jump her as soon as she was free!</p>
<p>Toko shook her head. No, wait. She was panicking for no reason. Komaru thought that Jack was the one who had slept with her. Jack was the one she had decided to date. All Toko had to do was act indignant, and Komaru would never realize the truth. She could bluff her way out of this. She could-</p>
<p>“Achoo!”</p>
<p>Jack yawned. “Man, someone isn’t getting enough sleep,” she grumbled. “I feel like a pinata! An oddly satisfied pinata, but still…” She caught sight of herself in the mirror. “Wait. These marks...did the gloomy girl score last night? No way! The delectable Komaru Naegi refused my advances, but fell victim to her feeble charms? Bah!” She sulked for a minute, before brightening up. “Oh well. At least one of us got with her. And if she’s still sleeping, maybe I can get a peek at her!” She practically skipped out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>To see a very naked and very awake Komaru waiting for her. “Good morning, ‘Jack’,” she said smugly, emphasizing the name.</p>
<p>“Uh. Morning,” Jack said, caught off-guard. “Looking good, Komaru. Sex hair suit ya.”</p>
<p>Komaru blushed a little, but kept smiling. “Thanks. Your hair looks pretty much the same, honestly. I mean, it’s beautiful, I just don’t notice much of a difference.”</p>
<p>“Well, if you wanna fluff it up for me, be my guest!” Jack said with a cackle.</p>
<p>Komaru hummed, her smile growing wider. “Well…” she said slowly. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>Jack’s eyes widened. “Wait. Really?”</p>
<p>Komaru nodded. “On one condition.”</p>
<p>“Name it! Name it!”</p>
<p>“You switch places with me,” Komaru said, jingling the handcuffs.</p>
<p>Jack drew in a breath. “I dunno,” she said reluctantly. “I’m not real big on giving up control.”</p>
<p>Komaru shrugged. “Well, if you’re not interested…” she said indifferently.</p>
<p>Jack snarled. “Fine! Fine! If it means getting a taste, I’ll let you hogtie me!” She began searching the top of the dresser for the key, grumbling all the while.</p>
<p>Komaru laid back down. “Thank you, ‘Jack’,” she said sweetly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow,” Toko said, clearly shellshocked. “You-uh. You sure know how to show a girl a good time, Komaru.”</p><p>Komaru blushed. “Um. Thanks,” she said awkwardly. They were standing in the lobby, having just checked out.</p><p>“Man. It’s-it’s pretty different. Being on the receiving end of...all that,” Toko said, scratching her head. “Not used to being the prey, ya know?”</p><p>Komaru frowned. “Wait. Wasn’t this your first time?”</p><p>“With a girl? Sure. I dunno, maybe that was the difference,” Toko sighed, before her face broke out into a wide grin. “Or maybe it was the love!”</p><p>Komaru smiled in return. “So you admit you like me!” she crowed.</p><p>“Have I ever denied it?” Toko asked, theatrically affronted. “I’ve proclaimed my passion for you time and time again! I’m a regular old Romeo!”</p><p>Komaru snorted. If Toko had actually admitted her feelings last night, she sure didn’t remember it. But it was enough to hear it now. “So,” she said nervously. “Does this mean we’re...dating?”</p><p>Toko looked at her, wide-eyed. “Dating? Me?”</p><p>“Uh. Yeah?” Komaru said uncertainly. “I mean, we both like each other. And we did...that. So, why shouldn’t we date?”</p><p>Toko kept staring at her for a moment, before laughing uproariously. “Holy crap! Komaru, you dog! And here I thought this was just gonna be a roll in the hay!”</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Komaru protested.</p><p>“Just didn’t think you were a two-woman gal, that’s all,” she said mirthfully, wiping away a tear. “But hey! I’m down! If you wanna date both Beauty and the Beast, who am I to argue? Just don’t forget who the Beauty is!” she added in a cute voice, framing her face.</p><p>Komaru’s face grew hot. Did...did last night mean that Toko seriously thought she was interested in Jack? Didn’t Toko realize that she knew she had just been pretending? “Wait. I’m not-”</p><p>“Whelp!” Toko said, cracking her neck. “I think I’m gonna jog to a convenience store. I could use some coffee.”</p><p>“Dressed like that?” Komaru asked incredulously, looking down at Toko’s dress.</p><p>“Sure, why not! Gotta hurry before the Beast comes back. She’s way too snobby for convenience store coffee! Seriously, aren't writers supposed to be caffeine fiends?”</p><p>“What?” Komaru asked, confused, before all the pieces clicked into place. “Wait. Jack?”</p><p>“That’s me!” Jack said affectionately. “Thanks for the marvelous morning, darling! Smell ya later!” She sprinted out of the lobby at full speed.</p><p>Komaru practically collapsed onto a bench. Wait. She’d been talking to Jack? When did the switch happen? She didn’t remember Toko sneezing this morning. Which meant that...all morning she had...</p><p>“No,” she said aloud, shaking her head. “No way. I didn’t-not with Jack! I mean, yeah, I technically called her Jack. And she was...really different then she was last night. But...I couldn’t have….”</p><p>Oh no. She’d had sex with Jack!</p><p>Komaru moaned, covering her eyes. How could this have happened? And right after her first time with Toko! She was the worst girlfriend ever!</p>
<hr/><p>“Achoo!”</p><p>Toko blinked slowly, taking in the coffee cup in her hand. “Ugh. Gross,” she muttered, tossing it in a nearby trash can. She glanced around. She was in a convenience store parking lot, though the hotel was still visible. It looks like Jack had made her escape for her. “Can’t believe she was useful for once,” she said, shaking her head.</p><p>Toko was startled by her phone ringing. Gah! Why wasn’t it set to silence? Why did the other her always feel the need to mess up her settings? She reluctantly pulled her phone from her purse, and checked to see who was calling.</p><p>It was Komaru. “Oh no,” Toko moaned, seriously considering dumping her phone into the trash can. No, she could do this! Komaru thought that she’d slept with Jack last night. Her impeccable acting skills had prevented the girl from realizing the truth. She just had to keep it up, and act irritated. Not terribly difficult to do.</p><p>Toko answered her phone. “Komaru,” she said as coldly as she could manage.</p><p>“Toko, I’m so sorry! Wait. This is Toko, right?” Komaru asked worriedly.</p><p>Toko sighed. “Yes, this is Toko. Sorry you didn’t get your girlfriend.”</p><p>“No, I was trying to get you! I’ve done something awful.”</p><p>“I know,” Toko said, blushing. “I can feel it.”</p><p>“You can? Oh no! I was too rough.”</p><p>“Obviously!” Toko snapped. “Show some restraint next time, you beast! I’m covered in marks!”</p><p>“Next time?” Komaru asked hopefully.</p><p>Toko’s eyes widened. “Next time you do it with Jack, I mean!” she said quickly. “I’ve got to deal with it afterwards, you know!”</p><p>“Wait. I’m not going to do it with Jack again!”</p><p>Toko frowned. Had her performance last night been that bad? “Why not?” she asked challengingly.</p><p>“What do you mean, why not? You didn’t want me to!”</p><p>“Well, I’ve-I’ve changed my mind!” Toko blustered. “If you...if you want to...to do it with ‘Jack’ again, I mean.”</p><p>“...Really?” Komaru asked skeptically. “But...last night…”</p><p>Toko blushed. “I mean, it’s fine. We’re close, right? So...if you wanna date ‘Jack’, it’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“Um. Wow,” Komaru said, sounding stunned. “I...I think I need to think about that. Also, would you mind calling the car to take me home? I’m still at the hotel.”</p><p>After Toko had finished calling for the car, she held her phone to her forehead in exasperation. Why had she done that? Why had she told Komaru she could date ‘Jack’? It was like she was trying to get Komaru to sleep with her again! Was she really okay with letting Jack and Komaru get together, if she could occasionally fake being Jack? She was such an idiot!</p>
<hr/><p>Komaru stared down at her phone, still stunned. Had Toko...really said it was okay to date both of them? She’d seemed pretty unconcerned that she’d slept with Jack, even thought they’d done it the night before. Sure, she’d been irritated, but irritated was Toko’s default state. Of all the things she had expected when calling her girlfriend to confess that she’d slept with another woman, ‘mild irritation’ had not been one of them. Was Toko really used to the idea of poly relationships because of her family?</p><p>But...did she even want to date Jack? Jack was dangerous! Attractive, sure. Weirdly charming at times? Yes. But still! Wasn’t Toko the one she wanted? Was it really okay for her to go for both? She didn’t usually take the harem route in dating sims.</p><p>Komaru shook her head. She’d have time to think about this later. For now, she needed to go home, get undressed, and sleep. She’d had a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Um. Makoto?” Komaru said timidly. “Can I ask you about Jack?”</p>
<p>They were sitting at the dining room table, eating ‘breakfast’. It was closer to afternoon then morning, but Komaru had fallen asleep almost as soon as she had gotten home. As for Makoto, whatever he’d been doing last night, he’d obviously been up late as well.</p>
<p>“Sure, go ahead,” Makoto said tiredly, buttering a piece of toast.</p>
<p>Komaru took a deep breath. “So. You and Jack are...friends. Right?”</p>
<p>Makoto scrunched up his face. “Um. I wouldn’t really call us friends. I don’t think Jack has any friends. She’s too dangerous.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Komaru said awkwardly. “I mean, she’s not all bad, though. Right? I mean, you guys seemed to get on okay when she picked me up.”</p>
<p>Makoto shook his head. “I can deal with Jack better than some people. But that doesn’t mean she’s not dangerous. Every conversation is like a minefield. It’s hard to tell what might set her off.”</p>
<p>Komaru sighed. This didn’t bode well. Makoto rarely had anything bad to say about anyone. “Okay, I need to tell you something,” Komaru confessed, biting her lip. “I-may have kissed Jack last night.” No way was she going to tell him what else they had gotten up to.</p>
<p>Makoto’s eyes widened. “Oh my gosh! Did she-did she force herself on you?”</p>
<p>“No! Nothing like that,” Komaru said quickly. “It’s just- she came out during the dance, and we danced for a bit, and it was super-romantic and we just...kind of…” She trailed off helplessly.</p>
<p>Makoto stared at her, clearly trying to process this. “So...what happened after that?”</p>
<p>“Um. Well, a bunch of stuff. But the short version is, she told me that she likes me. Like, really intensely. And I...kinda like her? I mean, she’s super pretty, and exciting, and..and…” Komaru threw up her hands. “I dunno! I dunno how to feel about it!”</p>
<p>Makoto sighed. “And you’re sure she wasn’t joking? Jack loves her jokes.”</p>
<p>Komaru thought back to how Jack had confessed to her in the hallway and reddened. “Pretty sure she was serious!”</p>
<p>Makoto rubbed his chin. “And Toko? Does she know about this?”</p>
<p>“Uh. Yeah,” Komaru said nervously. “That’s the other thing. I...kinda kissed Toko too.”</p>
<p>“What? Both of them?”</p>
<p>“It was a weird night!” Komaru said defensively. “Anyways, Toko said that she was fine with me dating both her and Jack. But I’m not sure I even want to date Jack! I like Toko!”</p>
<p>“Hang on, back up,” Makoto said, holding up a hand. “First. You confessed to Toko?”</p>
<p>Komaru nodded shyly. “Yeah. She’s still being a little cagey about it, but we’re basically girlfriends now!”</p>
<p>“That’s great! I’m happy for both of you!” Makoto said sincerely. “Honestly, I thought she’d spend the rest of her life pining after Byakuya. But if you make each other happy, that’s awesome.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Makoto,” Komaru said with a small smile.</p>
<p>He nodded, before growing more serious. “Two. Toko said she was alright with you dating Jack?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. That’s weird, right?”</p>
<p>“It does seem strange,” Makoto said thoughtfully. “Toko’s not exactly the type to share partners. Not like Yasuhiro.” He shivered slightly. “And Toko hates Jack. More than she hates most things.”</p>
<p>“You think she was lying about being okay with it?”</p>
<p>“Maybe. Or it might be that Jack was pretending to be her,” Makoto said grimly. “Did she tell you this in-person?”</p>
<p>“No, it was over the phone,” Komaru said hesitantly. “Oh, shoot. It definitely could have been Jack!”</p>
<p>Makoto sighed. “I’ll have a talk with them both, try and straighten things out. I have to head back to the dorms anyways.” He picked up his toast, sticking it in his mouth. Komaru giggled.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked with his mouth full.</p>
<p>“A high school student heading to school with a piece of toast in his mouth?” Komaru said, still giggling. “You’re definitely a manga protagonist.”</p>
<p>Makoto snorted. “I’d be the most boring protagonist ever. I’ll call you after I talk to them.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Makoto,” Komaru said, waving.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Makoto took a deep breath before knocking on Toko’s door. Dealing with either Jack or Toko could be a draining experience. Though Toko had grown slightly more sociable. Maybe thanks to Komaru. If it were only her and Toko dating, he wouldn’t be nearly as worried. Even at her worst, Toko wasn’t actively malevolent. Just bitter. All of her violent tendencies had been channeled...elsewhere.</p>
<p>The door jerked open. “Well, well, well,” Jack purred. “If it isn’t Macaroni himself. Whaddya want?”</p>
<p>“Good morning, Jack,” Makoto said with a slight bow. “Actually, I want to talk with you for a minute. May I come in?”</p>
<p>Jack studied him for a moment, before chuckling. “So. Word’s already gotten around, eh?” she said slyly. “You heard the hype from your scrumptious sister and now you want a taste too. But too bad, cutie! As of this moment, I’m a one woman woman!”</p>
<p>Makoto held in a sigh. “I’m actually here about Komaru. She said you’re dating now?”</p>
<p>“That’s right!” Jack said with glee. “She asked me out, nice and proper. Well, proper probably woulda been before we fucked, but c’mon! This ain’t no Jane Austin novel! We’re real people with real needs!”</p>
<p>“Wait. You what?” Makoto asked, stunned.</p>
<p>“Oh, Macintosh,” Jack sighed, collapsing into the doorframe. “Your sister is a wild woman! The things she made me feel! She chained me down, and ravaged me mercilessly. I think it’s true love!”</p>
<p>Makoto took a deep breath. It was important to remember that 60% of what Jack said was nonsense. “I see. And Toko?”</p>
<p>Jack grimaced. “Yeah, I dunno how she plans to deal with the grump. She’s got it for Komaru bad. Obviously, or I wouldn’t have it bad!”</p>
<p>“According to Komaru, Toko said she was fine with her dating both her and you,” Makoto said, watching her closely.</p>
<p>Jack cocked her head. “Really?” she said skeptically. “Little miss author’s suddenly cool with sharing?”</p>
<p>“Apparently.”</p>
<p>Jack thought about this for a second. “Well...that’s fantastic! Seriously, who knew she had it in her? Now I don’t gotta worry about sneaking around behind her back.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” From Jack’s reaction to the news, Makoto was inclined to believe her. Jack was many things, but a smooth liar wasn’t one of them. In fact,  when she wasn’t joking, she was almost brutally honest. It seemed likely that it had really been Toko talking to Komaru. But, would Toko have said that?</p>
<p>“So…” Jack said with a smile. You gonna give me the shovel talk?”</p>
<p>“What?” Makoto asked, shaken from his thoughts.</p>
<p>“You know. ‘If you do anything to hurt my sister,’ insert threat here,” Jack said amicably. “I know how close you two are. Not a little jealous that I’m going to be in her bed, instead of you?”</p>
<p>Makoto shook his head. “I’m not here to threaten you, Jack. I mean, it’s not like I could hurt you, even if I wanted to.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d snap your pretty little neck,” Jack said conversationally.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to understand what was going on,” Makoto continued patiently. “I’ll leave you be.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, ’cause I’m kinda busy.”</p>
<p>Makoto frowned. “Busy doing what?”</p>
<p>Jack let out a cackle. “Get this! I was checking my phone this morning, and I found something great! Apparently, Mopey took a bunch of pics of your sister naked last night!”</p>
<p>“What?” Makoto yelped.</p>
<p>“And this isn’t some hidden camera, locker room shit. This is full-on posing, romantic stuff! It’s super hot! Here, let me show ya!” Jack reached for her phone.</p>
<p>“Please don’t!” Makoto said, alarmed. Jack was probably bluffing, but he didn’t want to take that chance. “So, what does that have to do with you being busy?”</p>
<p>Jack gave him a condescending look. “Oh, Macaron. I just got a bunch of nudes from my girlfriend and a day off alone in my room. What'd ya think I’m doing?”</p>
<p>Makoto winced as the realization hit him. “Ah. Right,” he said unsteadily. “Well. You...do that. I’m going to...go.” He hurried away, hoping to leave the horrible images that had entered his head behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>